A Moment is an Eternity
by Angel of True Hope
Summary: Two boys in love, they went through the good and bad times together. However, their love will be test through this tragic event, can it burn brightly enough to shine through this or will it just be an empty flame? AU SasuNaru, yaoi.
1. Prologue

**Commentary: **Hello again everyone. I would like to take some of your time, it will be quick. First of all I would like to say thank you to all the people that have read my first fanction story,"Flurry of Flowers". Especially thanks to a few people that have left their reviews and the people that have put my work into their 'faves' section, they have encouraged me to continue my work, to continue this second fanfiction. A shout out to: **Sanin Heroshima, last thing from sane, xwolfdevilx, kiruna090, odmstudent, and Akamaru012**. Thanks you guys. This second fanfiction will be a few chapters long. I promise I will try my best to make this a good story as I can. Second I would to gave my thanks to my major princess. Kimmie. You're the best. Anyway, enough of this. Thank you for your time, on with the story. "bows"

**Warning**: SasuNaru, yaoi, if you don't like boy x boy relationship or pairing then please don't read, and a bit out of character which is OOC in short I believe. Also a bit grammar errors.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, period.

* * *

**A Moment is an Eternity **

** Prologue** - That Special Place

Uchiha Sasuke, a sixteen years old teenage heartthrob of Konoha High School, didn't ask for this fate. A fate he detested so much, he constantly struggled to get away from his fan club, which consisted almost all the female members of the school and a few boys. He had gotten used to ignoring the icy dagger glare from the envious boys that weren't in his club. In everyone's eyes, he was the perfect idol, a genius, an Uchiha child prodigy. Possessing a pale white complexion, silky smooth dark-blue hair, deep dark eyes that seemed to be bottomless, and an untouchable attitude which made him even more desirable by his fan club. Besides those traits, the raven-haired teen was also famous for his antisocial attitude and angst-filled brooding aura. The only thing that Sasuke possessed that keep his worshippers in their places was a glare that could chill even his most obsessive fans.

All those things are just layers and layers of his facade, a stoicc mask that had worn on his face for a long time. It had hardened the once happy and smiling face into a cold, and heartless one. Sasuke wished that people would just stop always expecting great things from him, and treat him like a normal person, rather than someone he was not. He knew those people didn't really care much about his needs and wants, they all adored an illusion, an imitation of his face and his look. Even if they weren't infatuated by his beauty, surely they would love to fawn over his money, his inheritance. Everyone knew about the Uchiha family, they owned a big corporation company, and were listed as one of the richest families in the country.

_Rang_

_Rang_

_Rang_

That was the bell for lunch break. Sasuke was grateful for this time of day during school. He could finally take off his "mask" for a brief moment, a moment to regain his sanity at that special place that he had always come.

After a stint of sneaking and avoiding his fan girls, Sasuke got away from the hungry mobs. Slowly he scaled the familiar staircase which leaded him to the top of the school. He could feel the air of sanity starting to seep deep inside him. He took in a deep breath of fresh air, then scanned around for someone. Sasuke's "special" someone…Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto was the opposite of Sasuke. The fifteen-year-old loud and obnoxious teen always put on a big smile on the face of everyone, and he was a known major prankster. As if his personality weren't enough, his look was completely opposite the one of Sasuke. Big bright blue eyes, pouted lips, sun-kissed skin, golden blonde hair, and whisker-like marks on his face made him very distinguished.

Despite their differences, the age old saying of "Opposites attract." applied.

Sasuke and Naruto put up this whole scene in front of everyone in their class to convince them that they are "rivals". They hated each other, always bickering and fighting, but only on the top of the school was the truth revealed. Up here, their so-called "masks" were put away, only leaving behind a two very close and best friends. No one seemed to know this secret, yet.

The Uchiha spotted his target. He walked slowly over only to find Naruto is sleeping with his back against the wall.

_'He looks so calm and peaceful.'_

Sasuke sat down next to the sleeping boy, noticing how adorable Naruto looked when he dozed. The pouted pink lips slightly parted accompanied by a light snoring sound. This seemed like a perfect opportunity for Sasuke to find out how those lips feel against his.

Yes, it is true, the great Uchiha Sasuke had a crush on his best friend. He had a feeling that Naruto also felt the same way about him. Even though neither hadn't admitted it to each other, the tension was there. They were either too shy or too much in denial for those kinds of feelings toward one another. No matter though, the sight of the sleeping blond boy tempted and provoked Sasuke.  
_  
'I could always say that it was an accident.'_

The raven-haired teen leaned over to Naruto, slowly tasting his best friend's lips with his own. Sasuke's mind was racing, thought against thought. The lips were soft and tender, it had a sweet taste, a hint of something that he himself couldn't describe. The sweetness was so demanding and addicting. After five seconds, Sasuke opened his eyes, only to find blue eyes stared back reciprocally with a bit of surprise.

Blushed furious, Sasuke forgot what he was going to say to the blond boy if he wake up. Quickly he sat next to Naruto, and pulled out his book. His dark blue hair covered his now red face.

"Sorry…" Sasuke murmured.

Naruto's hand touched his lips. It took him a few more seconds for his brain to registered that Sasuke had kissed him while he was napping and waiting for Sasuke to showed up.   
_  
'He kissed me…'_

He looked over to his left only to find his best friend reading a book but was lost in thought.

_'Hey, hey you, just because I didn't say anything, didn't mean that I disliked the kiss…So Sasuke do like me.'_

Naruto's cheeks turned light pink then he looked down. He saw Sasuke's hand was near his. Slowly Naruto took the courage and touched the paler hand. Sasuke looked at Naruto, his head turned away from him. Immediately, he understood, Sasuke took the tanned hand into his and slightly embraced every finger in his palm. Naruto turned around, they both looked at each other for a few moments then granted one another a small smile apiece. The blond boy pulled Sasuke in closer with his other hand, and this time he initiated the kiss. Their kiss was slow and passionate, yet full of demanding and desire for each other. After a short while, they pulled off and smiled at each other.

"This mean you are dating me now, Sasuke-teme." Naruto said with a foxy grin.

"Hn." Sasuke replied with a smirk. "Whatever you say, dobe."

They resumed their usual activities like they did before, but this time, holding each other's hand instead, and an occasional kiss every now and then. They both were glad now that they knew each other's feelings clearly. They were also grateful for this special place, the place where they found each other.

* * *

**Commentary**: Good, bad, please let me know. Your review does matter. It can help encourage people to do better or continue to write. 


	2. Chapter 1: The Lost Bet

**A/N: **Meow, hello everyone . I have no comment today. LOL. Just a special thanks to my best friend, Kimmie, for helping me with this. Love ya doll. Anyway on with Chapter 1. Enjoy. 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters from Naruto's creator.

* * *

**A Moment is an Eternity**

**Chapter 1** - The Lost Bet

The expensive looking car slowly sped away from Naruto's vision. His face was flushed and a tint of pink still visible on his round-ish cheeks. A usual foxy grin appeared on his face as he walked slowly to his house. The boy's body was there but his mind was on Cloud Nine. As he unlocked and opened the door, the house's sweet scent of green tea and cucumber softly hit his nose.

"I'm home!!" Naruto yelled.

"Welcome home Naruto." A familiar masculine voice answered back faintly but could be heard from the kitchen.

"Hey kiddo." Another voice belonged a woman also came from the kitchen.

Naruto swiftly ran upstairs into his room, tossed down his backpack and changed out his school uniform into something more comfortable. He ran downstairs into the kitchen.

"Hey Granny Tsunade," he greeted and kissed the woman at the dining table on the cheek, reading newspaper and drinking coffee, who seemed to be in her thirtieth but truth is, she was in her fiftieth. "You brat! Don't called me that!! It's Auntie, not Granny." Tsunade was surprised by the kiss then the word "Granny" registered, she got up and rewarded the boy with a smack in the back of his head.

"Ouch!" Naruto stuck out his tongue at her. "Don't be mean because I spoke the truth." He knew that he was perhaps the only one that can call her a granny and get away with it.

The man in an apron chuckled as he witnessing the amusing sight. Naruto quickly avoided the grasp of the furious woman, he ran and hugged the man at the stove.

"Hello Iruka!" He hugged the man tightly.

"Hey Naruto, what are you doing home so early?" Iruka smiled sweetly at Naruto as he stirred the cooking pot. The sweet aroma of the stew filled up the air of the kitchen and making Naruto's mouth watering.

Iruka and Tsunade were Naruto's guardians. When he was little, his parents passed away in a tragic car crash. Those two were the only close friends of his parents, so they took him into their lives, gave him love and treated him like a son/brother.

"Huh, what do you mean?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Hmph, you forgot so quickly Naruto." Iruka frowned. "You came to my class today and said that you didn't need a ride home because your best friend, Sasuke, was offered to take you home. I thought you both would go hang out at the mall or _something._" Iruka's voice showed a hint of mischief at the last word.

"Eh? Best friend and a ride home?" the woman, who now got back to the coffee and newspaper, said as she looked at the teen. "Are you sure he isn't your boyfriend?" Tsunade laughed.

"WHAT??" Blood rushed up to the boy's face. "He is not my boyfriend! Who asked you woman? Shouldn't you be working at the hospital right now?"

This time Tsunade let out a guffaw. "You should have seen the look on your face kiddo. Priceless. De-NIAL is not a river in Egypt, brat. And FYI, I have today off since I've been working non-stop for the last 36 hours."

A silver-haired man with a scar ran down on his left eye walked into the kitchen. He gave Iruka a peck on the cheek as he smelled the stew.

"Hmm, smell yummy." The man noticed the boy. "Oh hey Naruto."

"Hey Kakashi!" Naruto quickly ignored the woman's comment and gave the man a hug just as he did with Iruka. Kakashi was Iruka's boyfriend, he also a teacher in Naruto's school. Kakashi tousled the boy's hair until he let go of the hug and attempted to fix his blond hair back to normal.

"So Naruto," Iruka started. "when are you going to bring Sasuke over?"

"Sasuke? You're dating Sasuke, Naruto?" Kakashi said with an amused smile on his face. "I used to home tutored that boy. He is good catch Naruto, you have a good taste."

"Waaa!!" Naruto yelled and pouted his lips as his face was as red as a tomato. "What made you guys think that I am dating Sasuke?!"

"Well," Tsunade chipped in. "the funny thing is. We saw you were making out with that boy in his car in front of the house for fifteen minutes. You both were sucking the life out of each other through…"

Naruto gaped as he taking in this information. "TRA LA LA LA. I don't want to hear anymore of this!!" He covered his ears as he ran out of the kitchen to his room.

He closed his room's door quickly, but he could still hear the adults in the kitchen laughing loudly.

"Stupid adults," The boy cursed. "stupid Sasuke, he just had to pulled me in for a kiss." His face showed a pink color as he thought of Sasuke and how good the kisses they both shared. "At least he is good kisser." Naruto whispered and smiled shyly.

* * *

Tsunade looked over the two young men at the stove. Iruka was stirring the pot and blushing while Kakashi whispering something into the smaller man's ear. 'Probably some perverted stuffs he came up with.' She smiled and shook her head. 

"So Iruka," Tsunade called the brunette. "look like you lost the bet." Iruka looked back to Tsunade, then he suddenly remembered. His face went into a defeat.

"Bet? What bet?" Kakashi asked curiously. He saw the man with the scar across his nose shook his head as he took out large bill and handed to the blonde lady.

"You're a doctor," Iruka sighed. "why do you still need that money?"

"Well my dear, earning money is different than winning money." Tsunade cackled.

"At least Naruto is happy." Iruka sighed again.

"What kind of bet did you guys made?" Kakashi asked.

"When Naruto was little," Tsunade explained. "Iruka gushed how cute Naruto is and he would make any girl happy when he grow up. I bet the difference. Look at the outcome now." The woman laughed again.

Iruka still fumed about the lost bet and he still trying to accept the fact that Naruto is dating the Ice Prince of Konoha High School, Sasuke. Kakashi smiled amusedly as he came up with a 'perverted' plan to make Iruka feel better when the night come.


	3. Chapter 2: Dinner Invitation

**A/N: **I hope you guys enjoyed Chapter 1. Before you guys get into this chapter. Please let me just say a few things first. . Well first off, I won't be putting the words "teme, baka, dobe, etc..." and I won't even bother with the suffixes (i.e. -kun, -chan, -san.) from this chapter on. Why? Well it's hard enough for me to attempt to write this in English with little grammar errors as I could. I don't have time to worry about Japanese words. I am sorry if I disappointed a few of you. "Hangs head." There is also a little OOC or more from here on too. I don't really care since real life person act out of characters all the time, why not fiction characters? Nothing is perfect right? Anyway enough of your time. Please enjoy this chapter.

Oh and _'Italic font' _means thought. I am sure you guys are smart enough to find out whose thought it is belongs to. This will not change from here on if there is, I will let you guys know.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters from Naruto's creator(s). I don't gain any profit from this, only reviews from my readers and the enjoyment of doing this.

**A Moment is an Eternity**

**Chapter 2 - **Dinner Invitation

"Hey Naruto," a gentle voice called out to the boy, "wake up."

He lifted his head up sleepily to meet the owner of the voice. Sakura and Ino, two of his school friends, stood in front of him. Sakura waved her hand in front of his face while Ino giggled amusedly.

"Oh hey Sakura, Ino." Naruto yawned. "What's up? Class is over already?"

"No, not really." Ino spoke as she tucked her blond hair behind her ears. "We have fifteen more minutes before bell ring, until then it's free time."

"You need to pay more attention in class instead of sleeping Naruto." Sakura chided.

"Sorry but this class is quite boring." Naruto said in a bored tone.

"You said same thing to every class, baka!" The pink-haired girl tapped him on the side of his head.

"Ow, that wasn't very lady like." He stuck his tongue at her and avoided the upcoming attack to the head again. Ino shook her head and giggled.

"Anyway, we've been curious something, well more like about you Naruto." Ino stated.

"Uh oh, what did I do this time?" The boy scratched his head nervously and showed his foxy grin. "It isn't about what you did, more like who." Sakura replied coolly. Naruto's eyes went wide. "WHAT?!"

The two girls looked at each other then nodded. "We're going to get straight to the point, are you and Sasuke dating?"

"What?! H..Ho..How did you guys, I mean! what makes you guys think that I would date that bastard? I hate him! I don't even like guys that way" His inner self gave him a small pat for a quick recovery.

"Tsk tsk, Naruto, drop the act already." Ino grinned wickedly. "You guys might be able to fool the boys in this school with your act, but you won't be able to pass the fan club members."

"Yep, us fan girls have spies following and watching Sasuke's every move." Sakura added. "There had been sighting of you and Sasuke holding hands when no one is watching, and making out heavily in the hallways during class time. Plus he had been giving you a ride home a lot lately, no?"

Naruto sighed in defeat as he taking in all these news from the girls. His tanned face turned into a red balloon knowing that people actually watched him making out with his boyfriend. "Yes, it is true, I've been seeing Sasuke."

The girls giggled. "Why did you hide from us? We're your friends Naruto."

"Sasuke doesn't care if anyone know, but I didn't want to let anyone know because I'm afraid I could get mobbed by the fan girls." Naruto explained and cringed at the thought.

"Oh that is just silly," Ino frowned. " You don't see me and Sakura mobbing you right now, do you?"

'_No, but you guys were giving me a third degree.' _

"All of us fan members were disappointed when we found out that Sasuke is taken." Sakura added. "But we're happy for him and knowing that someone could finally melt that Ice Prince's heart."

"Too bad he is taken by a guy though." Ino said sadly.

"That even makes him more desirable." The pink-haired female comforted her sadden friend.

"Hey you're right!" Both of the girls squealed. Naruto could only sat there sweat-dropped.

_Rang_

_Rang_

_Rang_

The bell finally rang to rescue Naruto away from these squealing girls. He couldn't wait to break the news to Sasuke. Suddenly two hands grabbed his arms stopping him from moving forward to the hallway. He turned around to see Ino and Sakura again.

"Naruto," The blond girl said. "We're having a small hang out with a few that we know at the new restaurant tonight. Why don't you come with us?"

"Sure." Naruto said quickly. "Why not? I'll try to bring Sasuke along too if that's what you guys want."

"Oh that would be wonderful too. He's too damn antisocial but dreamy" The girls sighed. Naruto shook his head and sweat-dropped.

'_If only they know the real Sasuke like I do.'_

"And listen, now that we know you are dating Sasuke. We were wondering if you could get Sasuke to answer these questions on this paper." She handed him a scented pink sheet.

"Pretty please Naruto!" Sakura begged. Before he could answer, both the girls kissed him on both side of his cheeks simultaneously then ran away. "Thanks Naruto!"

Naruto scanned the sheet briefly then his eyes went wide as he stood there and gaped. He called out to the girls, "I can't ask him these!!!!" He could only hear evil cackle in return. He stood there for a few moment, looking at the shaken paper, then sweat-dropped again.

'_I'm doomed.'_

* * *

Sasuke waited impatiently for his blond dead-last to come to class and sit next to him. 

'_Where is that moron? Hn, probably sleeping in another class again.' _

He missed holding the blond boy's hand. It seem to molded perfectly into his own. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw a blond-haired person moving closely to him then slumped down to the seat.

'_Hn, at least he made it in time.' _

"You're almost late, dead-last." Sasuke greeted the blond as he quickly took the boy's hand into his and brought it up to his lips as he gave it a sweet peck.

"Sasuke-bastard, don't call me that." Naruto pouted. "We're in trouble."

"Hn?"

"Ino, Sakura and the rest of your fan girls know about us now. They said they have spies reported to them that we've been spotted kissing and holding hands." Naruto caressed Sasuke's hand and index finger with his thumb slowly while staring into the dark eyes.

"Did they mob you?" Sasuke asked.

"No."

"Good, now we can hold each other hands and kiss whenever, wherever like I wanted to." Sasuke smirked.

"Hmph, smug bastard." Naruto's frown disappeared as the raven-haired boy leaned in and kissed him softly on his pouted lips. Both of them noticed that a lot of eyes were now focused on them. Sasuke smirked as he embraced his boyfriend tightly and gave him another long kiss. There was a few cheers, grunting noise and camera flash lights.

"This would be good for the yearbook." A girl named Tenten said to another girl named Hinata as she took another picture of the two boys busy making out.

* * *

"Sasuke." Naruto whispered to his boyfriend. 

"Hn?" Sasuke replied as he taking notes down from the teacher.

"Sakura and Ino invited both us to the new restaurant tonight. Do you want to come?" Naruto asked and smiled when the Uchiha turned his attention to him. "Come on, it will be fun."

"If you want to then sure." The raven-haired replied.

"Oh, and those two girls also want me to ask you these questions, but it's better if you read and answer them yourself." He blushed as he quickly handed to Sasuke the pink sheet that Ino had gave him.

Sasuke read the questions on the sheet then smirked to himself.

'_So the moron is too shy to ask me these questions.'_

He scribbled down quickly on to the sheet then gave it back to Naruto. The blond read thoroughly on Sasuke's answers to the questions. His eyes went from big to huge and his cheeks glowing bright red. Sasuke watched his dead-last's blue eyes amusedly as he took the boy's hand and gave it a kiss.

* * *

_A Few of Sasuke's Questionnaires_

_-Sasuke wears boxers or briefs? **That's for the dead-last to know. **_

_-How big is Sasuke's manhood? **Big enough to make the dead-last scream, I am that damn confidence. **_

_-Is Sasuke a seme or an uke in relationship? **Seme, duh.**_

_-What is Sasuke's favorite sexual position? **Haven't decide yet. **_


	4. Chapter 3: Goodnight Moon

**A/N: **Hola, from this chapter on, there will be a few grammar errors in them. My best friend Kimmie is too busy to edit them. I understand that. I love the girl but I am gonna give her a break hehe. Anyway. Sorry for late update because of my insecurity, I guess I don't care anymore. I am gonna release all the chapters I've been written a while. Even though I haven't finish yet. Hehe.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters from Naruto's creator(s).

**A Moment is an Eternity**

**Chapter 3 - **Goodnight Moon

He could heard the door bell rang faintly, it had awaken him from his nice little afternoon nap.

'_Hmph, who the hell is down there?.'_

After a few minutes later, he heard someone knocking at his door.

"Naruto," Iruka said softly, " Sasuke is here to pick you up." The boy's brain suddenly alive with full burst of energy. He sat up quickly, his bright blue eyes widen.

'_Shit! Sasuke…dinner party…I'm not ready yet…Ahhh!' He cursed himself. _

He practically ran to the door almost tripping himself.

"Iruka!" he said frantically. "Could you please tell Sasuke to wait for me about fifteen minutes? Thank you!" He stood tip toes and gave the older man a peck on the cheek then ran into the bathroom and slammed the door like a mad little girl.

_Iruka sighed. 'Typical Naruto, always forgetting until last minute.' _The older man smiled and shook his head as he walked downstairs.

Fifteen minutes later.

A new Naruto emerged from the bathroom. He put on a faded boot cut jeans with two darker blue stripes on the side, and a light blue muscle tee that exposed his well toned arms. He went back to the bathroom mirror, put a small amount of gel on his hair to maintain its spiky-ness and applied a little bit of cologne to his neck. The teen walked quickly downstairs and straight to the living room. He could hear Sasuke is talking to his guardians.

"Hey Sasuke-bastard." Naruto said. Everyone stopped their conversation and turned to the boy. His guardians smiled at him while Sasuke noticed how good and delicious the boy looks right now.

"Hey dead-last." Sasuke stood up. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah." Naruto blushed faintly when he realized that Sasuke checked him out. "Bye Iruka, Granny Tsunade and Kakashi!! I'll be home no later than twelve o' clock."

Sasuke nodded and did a little hand wave to the people then headed out the door while Naruto putting his shoes on. Tsunade walked over to Naruto and fixed his hair a bit then gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"Naruto, did you take your stuff with you?" He understood what she's talking about, he checked his pocket then nodded. "Yes I did, oh Granny Tsunade, I am almost out, could you make a refill order when you're at the hospital tonight please?"

The woman smiled. "Sure thing kiddo." Naruto stood up and gave her a hug. Tsunade hugged back then smacked the boy on the head.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"For calling me a Granny. Go now, your man is waiting." She cackled. Naruto sweat-dropped then he gave Iruka and Kakashi a quick hug before he ran out of the house.

"Bye! Don't stay up and wait for me."

"Have a good time Naruto." Iruka said, his overprotective instinct kicked in. " Be careful, call me if you are in trouble." The silver hair man chuckled with amusement. "Take care Naruto." He said to Iruka. "He will be fine dolphin, you worry too much." Brown eyes looked at Kakashi's. "Or maybe not enough." Iruka smiled.

* * *

Sasuke stood outside waiting for Naruto, his arms crossed while his face remained emotionless. "Let's go Sasuke." Just hearing the blonde's voice, his face lit up and his lips drew a smirk. 

"Wait a sec, Naruto."

"Eh? What is it?" Naruto now saw what Sasuke wearing. A long black dress trousers accompanied by black dress leather shoes, his shirt was a deep dark red with a few buttons opened on top, revealed his smooth pale skin. The blond was mentally drooled, but as much to his ego, he didn't admit that Sasuke looked really handsome.

"Turn around." Sasuke demanded.

"Okay…" Naruto wondered what is his bastard of a boyfriend up to this time. Suddenly he felt an arm hooked around his waist, it pulled him closer to Sasuke's body. Sasuke's nose buried in the nape of Naruto's neck, he gave the sensitive spot a light butterfly kiss. Naruto smiled and giggled. "Come on Sasuke, we're going to be late, we can continue this later."

"Hn." Sasuke's eyebrows lifted up when he heard the suggestion while his free hand grabbed a handful of the wonderful clothed mound below him. He squeezed it, the blond boy yelped in response to the surprise attack Sasuke made. "Nice ass." The raven hair teen grinned wickedly.

"Frigging pervert." Naruto tiled his head backward, his pink lips parted to meet the other lips swooping down. Their kiss last for a moment then they broke it up and headed to the car.

"Do you know where you're going?" Naruto asked.

"Yep, unlike you, dead-list, who slept at the last minute."

"Hey!! I forgot, you bastard." He could feel the other boy smirking. Oh how he hated that smirk and wished to get rid of it from that pretty face. Sasuke wrapped his fingers around Naruto's hand, he lifted it up to his lips and gave it a kiss. Naruto's frown turned into a smile, he forgot what he was fuming about.

On their way to the restaurant, Naruto turned on the radio, he switched to a different channel.

"…T's Goddess Lounge is now taking in call for request or dedication, please call…" A sweet and subtle voice of a young woman filled the car softly yet clear enough to understand.

"What are you listening to?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Oh, this is my favorite station. The girl plays ambient music sometime other music depending on the request."

"Hn." _'Favorite station eh?'_

The ride was quiet, the only thing could be heard is the sound of the ambient music playing over the radio. It seemed like the two boys were lost in thoughts, or they just enjoyed each other presence without putting up an insult war at each other . When the car made a stop at a STOP sign or a red light. Naruto would subconsciously leaned over to the driver seat and gave Sasuke a soft kiss on his pale cheek, or Sasuke would go back to holding Naruto's hand. Pretty soon, they made it to their destination.

"Sasuke," Naruto started. "could you at least smile in front of these people?"

An eyebrow lifted up, "Is everyone there can be Naruto?"

"No…"

"Exactly, so let's go." He grabbed the shorter boy's hand as they walked to the restaurant.

"Hey Naruto! Over here!" Kiba, one of Naruto's close friends called out to him when they were inside the restaurant.

"Hey guys! Sorry we're late." Naruto said. Sasuke did a little nod and waved. Ino and Sakura squealed. Almost everyone they knew were there, it took two big tables to fit everyone.

"Wow, it's a full house here." Naruto scanned through the familiar faces. Chouji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Ino, Sakura, Tenten, Lee, Hinata, Neji, Shino, suddenly something were missing. A small frown appeared on blond. "Where is Gaara, Temari and Kankuro?"

"They couldn't make it." Shika replied. "Their father took them to visit their aunt. How troublesome." Chouji nodded in agreement as he stuffed himself with chips on the tables.

"Are we ready to order?" Sakura asked. Everyone nodded, a few people complained how hungry they are, well mostly Chouji. After the waitress took their orders, Naruto pouted because Sasuke wouldn't let him order ten bowls of ramen. Sasuke caressed Naruto's hand to comfort him, his pout turned into a small smile at Sasuke.

"Do you guys want to tell us why you're late?" Ino stared at the two boys.

"Errr…"

"The dead-last was asleep when I tried to pick him up." Sasuke replied.

"Hey!" Naruto protested. "You were the one that almost molested me!" The boy blushed when he heard himself said that.

"Hn." Sasuke smirked. The boys did a little cheer and 'Whoop whoop' sounds while the girls squealed.

Twenty minutes later, their orders came. A lot of fresh and delicious looking sushi trays were set on the tables, along with steamy kareraisu (curry rice), tonkatsu, a few soba, tempura and a bowl of ramen for Naruto. The smell from the food was intoxicating, most them could feel their mouth watering from the sight and smell. Suddenly Naruto had a hard time breathing. He could feel his lungs wanted to collapse on him, he started to cough a big violently. Everyone looked at him worriedly.

"Naruto? Are you okay?" Sasuke put a hand on Naruto's back, his voice was full of concern and worry.

"Yeah…yeah, I'm fine." He said quickly as he stood up and started to head to the restroom. "Excuse me." He was grateful that Tsunade had reminded him to his thing along with him.

After a few minutes, Naruto was back, looking as hyperactive as he was before. Everyone sighed in relief. Sasuke wanted to ask Naruto what was wrong with him, but he didn't want to spoil the mood for everyone, so he put it aside, for now.

"Okay! Let's eat!" Naruto said excitedly. "Itadakimasu." He said softly. His friends did the same thing as they broke their chopsticks and dig into their plate.

Sasuke noticed that his boyfriend was a very messy eater. He had pieces of his food all over his mouth and cheeks. Sasuke sighed and shook his head, he tapped the blond on the shoulder gently. Naruto turned to the Uchiha, looking at him curiously. Sasuke held on to Naruto's chin as he took a napkin and wiped away all the food from the tanned cheeks. Naruto's face turn pinkish while everyone smiled at the gesture. Who would have thought that Sasuke can be sweet when he wants to. He leaned in and gave the blond a peck on the cheek. They felt a flash of light shone brightly from Tenten's direction.

"There, you're all clean." Naruto blushed even more.

"Another good picture for yearbook." Tenten stated.

Soon their party had came to an end. Naruto was tired, he felt a bit lightheaded as he rested his head on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke paid for his and Naruto's meals, he gave the smaller boy a piggy ride back to the car, he could hear the boy snored lightly behind him.

On their way home, Sasuke looked at the sleeping angel on his side. He couldn't help but traced a finger along the whisker-marked lines. Naruto stirred from his slumber, his eyes slowly opened to meet the mysterious dark ones. "Thanks bastard." He whispered with a smile. He could see his boyfriend smirked before he closed his eyes again.

* * *

"Naruto, we're here." Sasuke spoke softly as he shook the boy on his shoulder. 

"Oh…" Naruto rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"Come on moron, I'll walk you in."

"I can walk myself in you know."

"Hn."

They both stopped in front of the door. Naruto held Sasuke in a tight embrace before letting the boy go.

'_He's so warm.' _

"Good night Sasuke. I'll see you in school on Monday."

"Hn. You're forgetting something, Naruto."

Naruto stared at Sasuke for a few moment before he understood what the raven-haired boy meant. He grinned then wrapped both of his arms around Sasuke's neck, pulling the boy down to him as he tip toed up and pressed his soft pink lips on Sasuke's waiting ones. The taller boy placed both arms around his boyfriend's waist, pulling him in closer. Naruto opened his lips slightly to let the other boy in, taking the cue, Sasuke started to assault the willing mouth with his tongue. He traced along the wet lips with the tip of tongue before he felt Naruto's soft tongue touched his.

'_No more teasing.'_

Their kiss turned from soft and slow into something more passionate, more intense and demanding. Naruto grabbed onto Sasuke's soft dark locks as their tongues fighting dominance and control. Not to be outdone, Sasuke freed one of his hands away from Naruto's waist then took in a handful of the blond's ass, his other hand went underneath of Naruto's tee, stroking the boy's smooth back. Naruto let out a small mewling sound, he fought Sasuke's tongue out of his mouth. He took in a small gasp of air but a tongue had pressed into his mouth, winning him with pure force and dominated him.

'_Bastard.' _

Naruto smiled to himself, willing to let Sasuke took control of their kiss. They felt the heat from both of their bodies radiated as one, blood rushed up to their cheeks then down south quickly. Soon their hardness grinded one against the other. As much as they hated to, they let go of each other to catch their breath. Sasuke looked down to his boyfriend's flushed face, he put his thumb on the boy's lower ruby wet lip. They gazed into each other's eyes. Sasuke kissed those lips again softly this time just for a moment then he let go.

"Good night Naruto." He smiled.

"Good night Sasuke." Naruto responded.

Naruto watched the car sped away from his sight before he head inside. Quickly he changed into a much more comfortable clothing for bed. He waited for sleep to take over his mind but something seemed to bothering him. He took his cell phone from the bed table, then dialed a familiar number.

* * *

Sasuke looked at his cell phone, Naruto's number popped up clearly. 

'_Naruto? Something's wrong…'_

"Naruto, what is it? What's wrong?"

"Ah…Are you home yet Sasuke?"

'_What kind of question is that?'_

"Yeah, dead-last, I'm parking my car right now."

"Oh okay bastard, now I can sleep." Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at the idiocy from his angel.

"Night Naruto."


	5. Chapter 4: A Weekend with Sasuke

**A/N: **I wrote this chapter when it was really late. Like 1:00 A.M. in the morning. I finally understood how hard it is to write, to convey your thoughts into words and making those words sound perfect, not crude. So for all of your writers out there. I salute to you guys. "Bows" and "Salutes".

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters from the Naruto anime/manga series.

**A Moment is an Eternity**

**Chapter 4 - **A Weekend with Sasuke

The fiery heat of Friday's afternoon was unbearable. It threatened to scorch everything that wasn't in a shelter of cool shade. The two boys sat underneath the building shade, attempted to keep each other cool with a bottle of water.

"Damn! It's so damn hot! Why is it so hot?" Annoyed voice screamed out loud.

"If you shut your mouth, less heat would be flying around." A cool silky reply came from Sasuke. However that didn't seem to keep the loudmouth blond quiet.

"Bastard!"

"Moron."

Naruto was about to say something then his mouth was occupied by a pair of lips and a tongue attacked his mouth softly.

'_That should shut him up.'_

After a few second of struggles, Naruto finally calmed down and moaned, Sasuke pulled Naruto over and put him in front, with his back leaned against Sasuke's chest. His blond angel sighed then closed his eyes, snuggled closely to Sasuke. His golden locks released a small hint of peach into the raven-haired boy's nose. The scent was intoxicating and addicting, Sasuke buried his nose into the hair, gave the blond's head a peck. Their hands entwined with each other, Sasuke nibbled gently on one of Naruto's earlobe, then trailed his kisses down to the neck. There, he met an offended object.

"Naruto, now that everyone knows about us, you don't need to wear band-aid or making excuse about bee stung your neck anymore you know." He kissed the boy on his cheek.

"I know that, it just embarrassing sometimes." Naruto's cheeks glowed a pale pink color.

"Hn, then people won't know that you're taken, that you are mine." Sasuke hugged Naruto tighter when he said this.

"Possessive bastard." Naruto smiled sweetly. "I know." Sasuke smirked in response.

"Hand me that water bottle will ya?"

"Here."

Naruto took the bottle and gulped it down fast, an idea hit the prankster's mind. He purposely let the water overflowed and drenched his school shirt. The white shirt clung into his chest, revealing a sheer vision of his toned pecs and two dark color nipples protruded out, waiting to be touch. Sasuke's eyes widen when he looked down to the blond.

'_Shit.'_

He felt blood was rushing down to his groin area, fast. He bended Naruto to his side, then he smacked the prankster on his ass.

"You total-moron."

"Ow, what was that for?"

"Being naughty."

"Bleh." Naruto stuck his tongue out at Sasuke, only seemed to provoke the taller boy to lean in and gave him a soft kiss.

"Naruto."

"Eh, what is it bastard?"

"Do you want to see where I live after school is over?" Sasuke turned Naruto around, their eyes met each other.

"Umm, okay, are you going to give me a ride home later?"

"No, I was wondering if you could stay for over for the weekends."

"Oh." Naruto's eyes seemed to lit up, it was hard to tell either he was happy or surprised when he heard what Sasuke had said. "Sure, I'll stay over, but could you give me a ride home later? He he, I need my clothes and toothbrush after all."

"Of course dead-last." Naruto leaned in and kissed the boy in front of him.

* * *

School was over quicker than expected. Soon Sasuke's car parked in front of Naruto's house. 

"Wait here okay?" Naruto turned to his boyfriend. Sasuke nodded, and gave the boy a small kiss before watching him ran quickly inside the house.

"I'm home!" He yelled.

"Welcome home Naruto." Iruka replied back to the boy from the kitchen.

"Naruto, you're home already, Sasuke isn't taking you to anywhere today?" Kakashi was also in the kitchen. Naruto tried to avoid not walk in on them. He ran quickly upstairs to his room. After a few minutes, he came down with his backpack. He walked slowly into the kitchen, the two men smiled at him then went back to their business. Iruka was chopping the vegetables while Kakashi helping him with the dished.

"Iruka, I'm going to stay over at Sasuke's house for the weekend."

Iruka's eyes lit up, then went into his mother-hen mode. "I would let you go but I don't trust that boy." His arms crossed.

"Aww come on Iruka, what harm can he do? I am as strong as he is." Iruka pointed at the mark on Naruto's neck.

"Care to explain that hickey?"

"Errr…" Naruto's eyes went to Kakashi, hoping for some help.

"Come on dolphin, knowing that boy Sasuke, he wouldn't do anything that Naruto wouldn't want to." Kakashi spoke softly to Iruka's ear as well blew a bit of hot breath. It seemed to breaking down the brown-haired man's defense. After a few seconds of decision.

"Oh fine, but take your cell phone along with you Naruto. And here is your refill, Tsunade just got them last night."

"Thank you Iruka!" Naruto went over and hugged his big 'brother', as well as Kakashi. "Thanks." He whispered.

"No problem." Kakashi winked at him. "You go have fun with him." The boy covered his blushed face as he stared down the floor and ran out.

"Took you long enough dead-last." Sasuke frowned.

"Eh, I got held back because Iruka almost didn't let me go. Kakashi convinced him to let me go though."

'_Hmph, that perverted teacher.'_

* * *

"Wow Sasuke, this place is huge!" Naruto exclaimed. 

"I hate it." Sasuke said coolly. "It can get lonely sometime." Naruto's smile turned into a pout.

When they were at the door, a housekeeper greeted them.

"Welcome home young master, Missus is waiting for you."

"Thank you Hiro." Sasuke replied. The housekeeper noticed the blond boy behind Sasuke.

"And this is…?"

"Hi!, I'm Naruto, nice to meet ya." Naruto showed his foxy grinned at the man. The housekeeper was a bit shocked then smiled in return. "Welcome to the Uchiha's mansion, Mister Naruto."

"Eh?? Don't call me mister, that makes me sound old/ I should be calling you mister, ha ha, you're a lot older than I am. Just call me Naruto." The housekeeper shocked by the comment, then recomposed his manner quickly.

"Ah, yes, Naruto it is." The foxy grin seemed to warm up the older man's heart.

"Come on dead-last, let me show you around."

A beautiful middle-aged woman in an elegant sundress walked down the grand stair. Her face lit up when she saw her son, but changed into a curious look when she noticed a strange boy stood next to Sasuke, conversing with the housekeeper.

"Sasuke, welcome home." She opened her arms wide then hugged her son. "And who is this young man?"

"Hello Mother." Sasuke hugged his mother back then turned to Naruto. "This is my classmate, Uzumaki Naruto."

"Hello Mrs. Uchiha." Naruto said nervously in front of the woman. Sasuke seemed to inherit her fair skin and dark hair. "Nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine Naruto, but drop the Mrs. Uchiha. My name is Mikoto. I don't want to sound old now do I? And don't worry much about formality around here. We might be rich, but certainly aren't stuck up." Mikoto said cheerfully. Naruto showed his foxy grin to the lady of the house.

"Now Sasuke, why don't you show Naruto around the mansion. I'll be preparing dinner with Hiro in the kitchen. Dinner is at 7:00." Mikoto warmly smiled at both boys, as she motioned Hiro, the housekeeper, to follow her.

"Come Hiro."

"Yes Missus."

Mikoto sighed. "How many time do I have to tell to stop calling me Missus."

"I'm sorry Missus…it's my duty."

Their voice faded along the hallway as they both walked further and further down to the kitchen area, leaving the two boys behind. Naruto's face was full of awe at the woman and her exuberant attitude.

"Hurry dead-last. We haven't got all day."

"Don't call me that, Sasuke-bastard." Naruto scowled.

"Never, I like it when you're angry, it's sexy." Sasuke smirked.

"Whatever!" the boy retorted.

After fifteen minutes of exploring, Naruto just wanted to lie down and sleep on the floor. His legs seemed to be giving up on him.

"Sasuke, I'm tired." The blond whined. "We can finish touring some other day."

"Okay."

Sasuke led Naruto to a huge room, it was very well decorated, but the style was simple and neat. There wasn't even a speckle of dust to be in sight.

"Just leave your stuffs in here."

"But Sasuke, this room looks like it belongs to someone."

"Mine."

"What?"

"This is my room."

"That's it, I'm calling Iruka to pick me up." Naruto looked for his cell phone in this pocket. Sasuke suddenly yanked it away from his hand.

"Don't be a wussy."

"But I want my own room. I move around during sleep a lot"

"So? What's the matters? Afraid that I'll bite?" Sasuke's dark eyebrow lifted up in a playful manner. After a minute of silence. Naruto gave up.

"Fine!" Naruto slumped down on the soft giant bed. Sasuke lied down next to the boy, he hugged Naruto closely and kissed his ear. A small whisper escaped from his lips faintly, it was enough for Naruto to hear.

"I just want to know how it feels like to hold you close to me when I sleep. I wouldn't do anything that you don't want to Naruto."

Naruto turned around to face his boyfriend, the dark orbs showed a sign of sincerity and caring. He couldn't help but let his lips formed a smile on his scowling face.

"Bastard." He whispered back.

"Yeah, I like you too, moron."

* * *

The movie was playing loudly in the background, it drowned out the small sounds of gasp and mewling from the two boys at the couch. Obviously their interest wasn't in the movie as they busy with sucking each other tongue, attacking the sensitive spots on the neck and collarbones. Sasuke's hand slowly found its way under Naruto's shirt, rubbing the soft flesh with his thumb with index finger. 

"Ahhh…Sa…s.sa..su..ke…"Naruto bit his lower lip when Sasuke pinched the now hardened nipple while his mouth gently nibbling on the tan skin of his neck. A gentle knocking on the door interrupted the two boys' fun.

"Young master, Mister Naruto. Missus requires your appearance at the dining room." Hiro spoke loud enough for both of them to hear.

"We'll be there soon Hiro." Naruto yelled. Sasuke grinned at the loud blond boy beneath him. He kissed the boy softly on the lips before pulled him up. His thumb wiped away the saliva trail on the pouted lips while Naruto fixed the collar on Sasuke's shirt and his soft dark hair.

When they both entered the dining room. The small table, small enough for four people, was overloaded with a bunch of food. Steamy curry rice, hot miso soup, fresh green salad, baked fishes, a few trays of sushi, soya beans, and steam dumplings were an inviting sight even for those who wasn't in the mood for food. Sasuke pulled Naruto's seat out and waited for him to be seat.

"I can sit myself you know." Naruto stuck his tongue out at Sasuke.

"Hn."

During the dinner, Mikoto noticed her son's mood change dramatically when this blond stranger is in the house. Suddenly she seemed to understand something, she decided to ask her son later.

"Naruto, how long have you know Sasuke?"

"Almost a year now." Bingo. "This soup is really good Mikoto, what did you put in it?" Naruto gulped down the flavorful soup on his bowl.

"You shouldn't eat too fast dead-last, you don't want to choke on your food now." Naruto growled at the boy's snide remark. Mikota smiled.

"Now now Sasuke, be nice to Naruto. As for the soup, I made it from scratch, and added a few herbs that I have in the garden. I am glad you like it Naruto, have some more. There still a lot in the back."

"Thanks Mikoto! Don't mind if I do." Naruto grinned. A sudden sharp pain entered Naruto's lungs.

'_Shit.'_

He checked his pocket for something, but found his cell phone instead. He quickly grabbed it out and smiled nervously at the two people at the table.

"I'm really sorry, he he, my guardian called me at a wrong time." He lied. Sasuke's eyes squinted at the nervous blond.

"Oh, take your time Naruto, don't get lost now." Mikoto dismissed the boy.

He walked quickly out the dining room after the door closed, he dashed like mad to Sasuke's room. When he was inside, he searched his backpack as if his life depending on its. Finally he found the blue tube. He opened and took a small white pill from the tube. His coughing was now uncontrollable, sharp pain hitting him everywhere inside his body. Naruto swallowed the pill quickly then ran to the bathroom, taking a lot of drink from the tap water. After a few minutes the pain was gone and the coughing subsided, he slumped down the floor, tears escaped his blue eyes as he pulled his knees together and buried his face in them. His body shook from the sobbing motion.

Meanwhile at the dining room, Sasuke avoided his mother's eyes and worried about the blond dead last. He knew Naruto was lying about the phone call. He wasn't the type that can lie and get away with it. Mikoto saw her son was not at ease, so she finally spoke.

"You're worrying about him, don't you?"

"Mother?" Sasuke's raven eyes looked deep into her dark blue ones.

"Sasuke, I am your mother after all, I know you better than anyone else." A paused. The silence was deafening.

'_This will end here tonight.' Mikoto said to herself._

Mikoto started again.

"You also like him very much, right?" Sasuke's eyes widened then back to being emotionless, he put his chopsticks down. He didn't say anything nor denying what his mother said. Mikoto sighed then put down her chopsticks also, and grabbed Sasuke's hand into hers.

"Sasuke, look at me." Sasuke complied, their eyes clashed, her piercing eyes went passed all of his walls. "You are my son, whether you are perfect or not, good or bad, you are still my flesh and blood. Your happiness is my joy, your tears are my sorrow. Don't you understand? All these years I've been watching you hardened yourself, it had sadden me so because I thought I've failed. I've failed to reach out to you.

I know that you've been too hard on yourself because too many people expected you to follow your father and brother's footsteps. It isn't easy I know that. I've failed to protect you from that I am sorry, however, you kept on drifted away from me even further, you won't let me in to redeem my mistake. I am just happy that someone had finally breached in your shell. No matters what happen, you will always have a place here." Mikoto's other hand placed on her chest. "In my heart." Her hand squeezed her son's hand.

Sasuke's heart and brain registered what Mikoto had said, he stood up and walked over to her. For the first time in many years, Sasuke had hugged her again. She embraced her boy, her little boy tightly as her mind silently spoke.

'_Thank you, Naruto.'_

Sasuke took his seat again, this time he looked at his mother and smiled.

"Yes, I really like him." A small rose-pink color painted on his porcelain cheeks. "We've been dating for a while now."

"I thought so. You've changed and I can see that."

"Mother?"

"Hmm?" Her chopsticks grabbed a piece of sushi from the tray near her.

"What about Father and Itachi? Do you think they will be okay with us?"

Mikoto let out a heartily laugh. "Ha ha ha, don't you worry about your Father. Look, he might have forced you into following his legacy, his junk at work, but he is a reasonable man. He cannot deny you of other happiness that you've got now. Even if he want to, he will have to get through me." Sasuke was glad for the first time that his mother was there for him again. Slowly he let down his walls and chuckled. "But for Itachi…" Her voice was grim now. "You might not want to show Naruto to your big brother. He might steal your boy away from you." She laughed again. Sasuke scowled a bit when he thought about Itachi stealing his blond dead last.

"I like your taste, that boy is cute. A bit clumsy, and loud, but can be very charming in his own way. He seem like a perfect match for you." Mikoto spoke as she grabbed another piece of sushi. Sasuke blushed shyly, he tried to cover his face with his hair.

"Now another question."

"Yes Mother?"

"Have you both done it yet? Don't forget to use protection. Actually boys don't get pregnant…"

"MOTHER!" Sasuke's face was as red as his favorite fruit/vegetable, tomato.

"Err, did I miss anything?" The foxy boy stepped inside the dining room again. He scratched his head nervously. Mikoto smiled warmly and spoke.

"Nothing at all, now come finish your food Naruto before it gone cold." Naruto nodded.

* * *

It was almost midnight, after the couple had finished their second movies, Sasuke noticed that it was late. 

"Come on dead-last, time for bed."

"Bleh, you only want to sleep with me." Sasuke watched the other boy pouted cutely, he wanted to lean in and kiss those lips. Suddenly Naruto sat up and ran straight to the door.

"Race ya up there. Last one if a rotten egg." Naruto snickered then stormed out of Sasuke's sight. Sasuke's competitive side didn't let him stay there long, he went right after his angel. When he got up to his room, Naruto was already inside the bathroom. Sasuke knocked lightly on the door.

"Naruto, are you in there?"

"Yeah, I'm changing into my sleeping clothes right now, I'll be out in a minute." Naruto yelled out. "By the way Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"You're a rotten egg, ha ha."

"Moron."

Sasuke soon stripped down to his boxer-briefs. Yep it is both ladies and gentlemen. He laid down on his bed, waiting for Naruto to finish. When Naruto stepped out of the bathroom, Sasuke's eyes just lit up and widened, thousand of thoughts ran through his head, he couldn't believe that the dead-last is wearing…that. Naruto was wearing a tight small sexy orange briefs. He also had on one of Sasuke's white dress shirt, with only a couple of buttons closed in the middle, revealing many toned tan flesh. It took Sasuke a lot of willpower to keep himself from jumping at the teasing blondie.

"Tell me something. How am I suppose to keep myself from ravishing you right now?" Sasuke said playfully with an eyebrow lifted up and a smirk appeared on his handsome face.

"Hmmm, you told me earlier that you wouldn't do anything that I don't want to." Naruto laid down next to Sasuke. The blond won't let Sasuke know how sexy his body is, he eyed the half naked boy up and down, his moonlit skin glowed to the soft lighting of the room. He knew that most girls would kill to be in his position right now, but he wouldn't give all of this up for anything.

"Hn." Sasuke traced a finger over Naruto's chest, they both looked at each other quietly. Naruto started to squirm uncomfortably when Sasuke traced over his ticklish spot. Taking advantage of this, Sasuke thought that he should give his angel a lesson for teasing him. He moved both of his hands underneath the shirt, touched the spots that made Naruto squirm over and over.

"Stop, ha ha ha…Sa..suke….stop.." His angel now couldn't stop laughing and squirming. "This isn't…ha ha…funny…" Naruto had to do something to stop this tickle attack. So he wrapped both of his legs around Sasuke, one hand snaked its way around Sasuke's neck, pulled him down into Naruto, their lips crashed into a kiss.

At first the kiss was just a sweet innocent attempt to stop the pale boy's assault, but then it switched to something that was more passionate. Naruto had his hands into the wonderful dark hair of the boy on top of him, they both gasped for air for a moment before Sasuke came down on Naruto's abused lips again. Their tongues were pushing each other back and forth in a dance. The Uchiha snaked his hand underneath Naruto's shirt, playing with the smooth skin before finding the protruding pink flesh waiting to be touched. After a few seconds exposed to the nimble thumb and index finger, Naruto's nipples hardened under the pressure of the attack, his body was burning up.

"S…a..suke."

Sasuke moved his lips to Naruto's neck, butterfly kisses trailed from there to his earlobe while Naruto sucking and nibbled on his boyfriend's neck, leaving a small bruise mark there.

"N..aru..to.." Sasuke inhaled and exhaled quickly as he whispered. "You..'re so..damn sexy….you're driv….ing…me..crazy." He couldn't take it any longer, as his hands pushed the offended shirt behind Naruto's tan shoulders. He licked and sucked the boy under him on the neck, Naruto had to bit his lower lips to prevent himself from screaming out loud. One of his hand held on to Sasuke's hair, the other on the boy's shoulder. Sasuke butterfly kissed his way down to the toned pecs. He took in one of the already hardened nipples into his hot wet mouth. His tongue twirled and darted the flesh then gently nibbling on it. Released it from his mouth, he breathed hot air over the sensitive spot. Then moved on to the other one and worked the same thing.

"Sa..su..ke.." Naruto moaned. Sasuke could feel his erection was screaming for release. He kissed his boyfriend as he slowly grinded himself against the other boy's manhood. The temperature of the room was rising up and sound of grunting and mewling came from two boys.

"Sasuke…"

"Yeah…?"

"You…'re hard…"

A smirk appeared. "Yeah…same..as…you." He looked deep into the two half closed blue eyes. Naruto's face was flushed. "Naruto.."

"Hmm…"

"Do you…want…to continue..this?"

No reply, only cerulean eyes showed a sign of discomfort and fear. Sasuke slumped down next to Naruto, his face buried into the other boy's neck.

"I told you, I wouldn't do anything that you don't want to, Naruto." Naruto leaned his head down and kissed Sasuke on his forehead.

"I'll be back dead-last." Sasuke stood up and walked over to the bathroom.

Quickly he got out of his boxers, Sasuke stepped into the shower stall. He put the water on warm instead of cold. The water trickled over the porcelain skin, the warmth was gentle and relaxing but it wasn't the same warmth as Naruto's body heat. He slowly stroking his hard on, his mind ran the vivid images of the blond hotness that was squirming beneath him, moaned his name. He longed for more of Naruto, wished to taste what Naruto could offer him, and wondered how warm would Naruto be when he's inside of that blond boy. His body tensed up and convulsed as streams of white liquid left his erection and his the wall. His breathing was short and his body started to cool down.

After a few minutes, Sasuke got out the bathroom, he found Naruto was laying on the left side of the bed, waiting for him.

"All done?" Naruto smiled sweetly, the only smile he would show to Sasuke.

"Yeah." Sasuke took his place on the right side of the bed, he snuggled himself closer to Naruto, wrapped his arm around the smaller boy's waist. His other hand turned out the light. They both caressed each other as sleep slowly taken them. Sasuke's nose buried into the blond hair as he whisper something that Naruto couldn't hear.

"_I love you, Naruto."_

"You said something Sasuke?"

"Yeah, good night Naruto." Sasuke said quickly, he heard the other boy chuckled as his eyes closed slowly, his arm pulled Naruto closer and wrapped him tightly not wanting to let go.

"_I love you too…"_ Naruto spoke softly when he felt the other boy's breathing fallen into a pattern.

* * *

The sunlight was dancing softly on the window. Sasuke stirred as his eyes taking in the morning sun. He looked over to his left, he found a peaceful sleeping figure next to him. He smiled then kissed the blond's head. He pulled the boy closer into his embrace. His activity had awaken the sleeping boy. 

"Mmmmm…" Naruto opened his eyes slowly, it took him a moment to realize that he isn't at home, and someone is holding him. "Good morning Sasuke…"

"Morning…" Sasuke buried his nose into the soft blond hair.

"This is nice don't you think?"

"Mmhmm."

"I wish we can stay like this for the rest of the weekend."

"We can, but what about bathroom business." Sasuke was loving every minute in bed with Naruto, but he silently cursed human's nature.

Naruto giggles quietly. "Let's stay like this for a while."

"Okay…" Sasuke whispered.


	6. Chapter 5: First Fight

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters from the Naruto anime/manga series.

* * *

**A Moment is an Eternity **

**Chapter 5 -** First Fight

Naruto was almost late for class again. He silently cursed Sasuke's fan girls, the stopped him in the middle of the hallway just to ask him some personal questions about Sasuke which took more than five minutes.

_Rang_

_Rang_

_Rang_

'_Phew, at least I made it, damn those bitches, if only Sasuke was less handsome…Wait, what the hell am I saying, I mean, if only Sasuke was less popular, Ha ha.'_

"Naruto," Iruka, his guardian-slash-teacher cleared his throat. "If you don't take your seat within 10 seconds I will mark you late." Iruka might be his surrogate brother/father figure, but that didn't mean that he will favored Naruto over other students. No siree Bob, he was a fair man.

Naruto stuck his tongue at Iruka, "Bleh, don't be mean." Iruka sighed.

When Naruto settled down in his seat, Sasuke quickly grabbed Naruto's hand and gave it a peck.

"Dead-last."

"Bastard." They smiled at each other sweetly.

"Sasuke, Naruto, please keep your hands to your body." Iruka said loudly enough for the whole class to hear. There was a lot of snickers and cheers. Naruto blushed furiously but he didn't let go of Sasuke's hand, instead they hid the entwined mass out of Iruka's sight.

"I've got you something." Sasuke spoke sweetly to the blondie.

'_Oh no, not again, ugh, how many times do I have to tell this guy?'_

"Sasuke…"

"Hmm?"

"Whatever you want to give me, I don't want it."

"No, you will take it."

"We've had this conversation many times before Sasuke." Naruto was getting irritated.

"Just take it, damn it."

'_No!'_

"Listen, I think that it is sweet that you are caring for me, but I don't want your charities, really." Naruto could feel those dark obsidian orbs could turn red any seconds now.

"What is so hard about taking gifts?" Sasuke's voice was a bit loud.

"Naruto, Sasuke, please be quiet in class. This is my time, not yours." Iruka stopped his lecture and looked at the two boys in the back. The whole class's attention seemed to focus on them alsoo, curious looks were popping in their eyes.

After a few minutes of silence, Iruka was back to his lecture on the important of literature, how it was dated back to thousand of years ago. Sasuke shoved a wrapped box next to Naruto. His reward was two beautiful blue eyes marred into a frown of irritation and frustration. Naruto scribbled something quick into a sheet of paper, then passed it over to Sasuke.

'NO! You bastard!'

Sasuke's eyes now shown the same expression as Naruto's. He wrote something back on the note then handed to Naruto.

'Stop being a stupid moron and take it.'

Naruto gave Sasuke his middle finger. Sasuke took it as a different meaning, he grabbed the middle finger and sucked on it gently, his tongue twirled around it inside his mouth playful. Naruto gasped, his bright eyes widened then back to a scowled.

"What part of "NO" don't you understand?"

"Naruto, shhh." Iruka warned him again.

"You know." Sasuke said coldly. "You are so full of yourself, you and your damn holier-than-thou attitude need to drop and accept what is good for you."

"WHAT???" If eyes color could be change with the mood, then Naruto's eyes would be bright red, full of fury. The pencil snapped under his grip. He'd lost his cool.

"Listen you fucking spoiled brat, I can take care of my fucking self, I don't need your pity or charity. So take this piece of shit and shove it up your self-righteous ass." Naruto screamed. The whole class gasped loudly. Iruka was stunned. Sasuke's eyes showed a gleam of hurt and pain, but switched back to emotionless as it was.

"Sasuke or Naruto, please take a seat far away from each other, and meet me after school for your detention." Iruka stated, he tried to suppressed his anger at the interruption.

"Gladly." Sasuke took the beautiful and well wrapped box with him as he took a seat between Sakura and Ino. He avoided Naruto's glance as his heart was beating loudly but inside, he was hurt. Normally the two rabid fan girls would have fainted from squealing but today, they only looked at each other, understanding what just happened. As Sasuke sat down, they both gently patted him in the back then shot Naruto a dirty glare for hurting their idol.

'_Shit, fuck!! I didn't mean to say that, why does he have to be so persistent. That asshole! Ugh, Forget him.'_

* * *

_Rang_

_Rang_

_Rang_

The bell rang loudly as a sign for lunch time. Every students cheered loudly as they headed into the hallway. The lockers were slamming everywhere, voices overlapped each other lost in conversation. Sasuke walked silently to his favorite spot. This time he didn't even bother to avoid his fan girls. Naruto knew that they needed some time from each other. So he didn't go to their place today, instead he just stayed in the patio where many students were chatting excitedly. Naruto got lost in thoughts.

'_Sasuke…' _ He sighed. He stared blankly into space as he failed to notice two figure were approaching him.

"Naruto." Sakura called him gently. "Earth to Naruto." Ino decided to poke him.

"What is it bastard??" Naruto yelled. "Oh hey Ino, hey Sakura. Sorry I was out for a minute there."

"We know." Ino said.

"Naruto, what happened between you and Sasuke in class?" Sakura asked him with a deep concern.

"Oh it was nothing. Don't worry about it."

"How can you say that it was nothing? You were screaming really loud. I think the whole school heard you." Ino scowled.

"Naruto, we're your friends. Maybe we can help you, that is if you let us." Sakura reminded Naruto. If these two girls were evil, they would have use this opportunity to pry their obsession away from his love. However, they knew the difference between love and infatuation, they themselves cherished the true meaning of love and happiness not some lovesick game. Naruto sighed in defeat.

"That bastard insisted on giving me many things that I do not need. It really tiring me out."

The two female gasped loudly. "Sasuke gave you gifts?"

"Attempted to."

Sakura and Ino stared at each other incredulously, not wanted to believe what the blond boy was saying. Ino started.

"Naruto…we would have all the fan girls beat the living crap out of you right now if you weren't our friends."

"Do you have any idea that us fan girls would love to have Sasuke's attention like he gives you?" Sakura added. "Do you know that we would die and gone to heaven if Sasuke gives us a gift, even if it was small and simple? You really are lucky Naruto."

A pang of guilt shot up his body, but Naruto still stared almost blankly into space. "I know that, but I treat Sasuke like a normal person, not as a symbol of perfection." The girls sighed this time.

"That's true." Sakura said. "But gifts are meant for the one that a person adored and cherished. It is token of appreciation, and caring. Sasuke gives you a lot of gifts even though it isn't holiday season or birthday, don't you see how much he treasures you? He could have give you flowers, but that would be too girly of him now, don't you think?"

'_Ugh, shit.'_

Ino and Sakura knew they hit the right notes.

"Go on now." Ino said softly to him, her hand on his shoulder. Sakura put her hand on his other shoulder and said. "He's waiting for you."

Naruto looked at both of them then scratched his head in a nervous way. "Eh, he he, thanks Sakura, Ino."

"Go get him." They said in unison as the blond spot disappeared into the sea of bodies. They sighed then giggled. "Boys."

* * *

Sasuke was enjoying the fresh air on top of the school, then out of the corner of his eyes, he saw a familiar golden sun-kissed hair that he loved. He knew his peace was about to disrupt, he remained emotionless, his eyes fixated on his book but his mind was running. Naruto slumped right next to Sasuke, his head was on the taller teen's shoulder, the peachy scent was intoxicating. Sasuke wanted to buried his nose into that heedful of hair, but he willed himself to stay tough and not giving into Naruto. He shifted his body a bit as a sign of annoyance. 

'_He's still mad. When a person is mad or angry, inside they are hurting.' _

Naruto wrapped one of his hands around Sasuke's. He squeezed it tightly, the other hand didn't squeeze back, but it didn't move away either. Naruto spoke softly like feather that could be carry off by a gentle breeze.

"I'm sorry…"

"I know." Sasuke spoke clearly, but the cold tone was still there.

"I know you want the best for me, but I know what best for me Sasuke, and all I want is you, just you." A soft and apologetic voice escaped those pouted lips was enough to sooth the pain inside Sasuke, he gripped the boy's callous hand back this time.

"I'm sorry too…for forcing you."

"Don't be, bastard, it doesn't suit you." Sasuke snaked a finger under the chin of the boy next to him. His thumb traced along those pretty lips.

"I am not that cold-hearted you know." The Uchiha whispered.

"Just kiss me already." Naruto was annoyed by the teasing, Sasuke smirked then complied to the boy's wish.

"Mmmmm, Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"Let me see what you've got for me." Sasuke took the abused box and let Naruto unwrap it on his own. After a minute, Naruto opened the box, inside was a beautiful expensive looking leather jacket.

"Whoa." Naruto marveled at how stylish and well tailored the jacket was. He sighed then put the jacket back inside the box, he kissed Sasuke's cheek lightly.

"Thank you Sasuke, but I've got you to keep me warm." Naruto showed his foxy grin, with that, he just leaned in and snuggled into Sasuke's chest.

"We just had our first couple fight…" Naruto said as he almost regretted what had happened.

"I know, there will be many more in future. Are you ready for it?" Sasuke stroked the blond locks as he replied.

"Sasuke…"

"What is it dead-last?"

"Don't call me that bastard…" A silence. "Do you think we can last? I mean our relationship."

"I don't know." Sasuke kissed Naruto's nape. "But it would take you forever to get rid of me."

Naruto smiled as his eyes closed slowly, a gentle breeze blew by, cooling the fiery heat that was flying around. In his mind, he was ready for the bumps in his relationship with Sasuke. Whether it is big or small, he will do his damn best to stay with his love.


	7. Chapter 6: Fallen

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters from the Naruto anime/manga series. The poem in this chapter however, is belong to me.

* * *

**A Moment is an Eternity**

**Chapter 6 - **Fallen

It was early morning, Naruto had silently changed his favorite day of the week into weekends, because on the weekends, he could be close to Sasuke all morning. Having Sasuke's strong and protective arms wrapped around his waist was a way to make his day better. He wished he could move in with Sasuke, but then again, he didn't know how Sasuke's parents would react and his guardians would be sad, so he kept this wish to himself.

"Good morning…" He mumbled softly, his reward was a kiss on the nape, it sent a chilling sensation all over his tan skin. A hand was rubbing all over him, his stomach then up to his chest. Naruto felt two callous and gentle fingers tweaking one of his nipples, causing the soft flesh turned hard.

"Mmmm, Sasuke…this isn't a way to start the morning." Sasuke started to rub his hardness against Naruto's crack, he kissed and sucked on Naruto's neck like his life was depending on it. To his satisfaction, Naruto let out a cry, a mewling sound. The raven-haired teen hissed into Naruto's ear.

"God Naruto…you know how…to drive…a guy nut.." Naruto took Sasuke's hand, brought it closer up to his lips. He sucked on two main fingers, his tongue rolled around those digits causing Sasuke grinded harder and faster against the heat of the boy's ass. Sasuke freed his hand from Naruto's warm cavern, he literally yanked off Naruto's briefs. The blond angel frowned as the ripping sound was made.

"Don't worry…I'll buy you new one." Sasuke grinned evilly. Naruto didn't say anything but pulled Sasuke down and kissed him. Sasuke took Naruto's hardness into his hand and slowly stroking it, while Naruto's hands grabbed onto Sasuke's hair firmly to brace himself against the new pleasure. They turned the kiss from a playful one into something more intense, a small stream of saliva flowed down Naruto's chin. Both of them broke the kiss, gasping for air. Sasuke moved Naruto's hair away from his sweaty forehead, he looked deep into Naruto's eyes, a sign of need, want and willing to let Sasuke do as he please.

Both of their hard on created a small pool of pre-come on Naruto's stomach. Sasuke scooped up the substance with his finger, lifted to his mouth and tasted it. It was sweet with a hint of saltiness but the sweetness was overwhelming. The taller boy leaned down to kiss his boyfriend again to share the flavor, this time the kiss was short as the boy moved down to the neck area with sucking and licking, leaving behind a wet saliva trail, his short breath caused a cold sensation to the boy underneath. Naruto couldn't hold it in anymore, he started to moan, and inhaled for air when Sasuke sucked on the right spot.

Sasuke was at the stomach area of the blond. His tongue traced over the bumps of the abs then stopped as the blond's erection hit his chin. The Uchiha gave the shaft a long lick from the sac all the way up to the pre-coming head. Naruto arched his back, his hands grabbed the bed sheet tightly.

"Sa…s..u..ke…st..op…tea…sing…"

Sasuke looked at the lustful blue eyes as he shook his head, a smirk appeared on his sexy face. He still looked into Naruto's eyes while he grabbed the meat, twirled his tongue around the head over and over. Naruto bit his bottom lips to keep him from waking everyone in the mansion. Sasuke decided that Naruto had enough, he lapped up the new pre-come forming then engulfed the head into his mouth. Slowly he moved up and down on Naruto's boner. The blond kept his back arched, he stared at the ceiling before he could find his words in this strong pleasure.

"Sa..su..ke.., let me…su..ck you…too."

Sasuke's eyes widened, his inner self was screaming with joy at the blond's demand. He slowly took of his silk boxer-briefs. He turned himself around so that his meat near Naruto's face. The raven-haired teen went back to sucking hard on his boyfriend's hardness while Naruto slowly stroking the big, understatement, boner in front of his face, he took Sasuke's sac into his mouth. Gently massaged them in his warm mouth with his forceful tongue. Sasuke gasped loudly.

'_Holy shit, fuck, #$ Naruto.' _

Naruto heard the gasp and took it as a good sign, he worked on the balls for a while before moved onto Sasuke's hardness. Soon both boys sucking on each other hard, they moved in unison, in a rhythm that bring them closer and closer to the point of climax.

"Sas…uk..e…I a.mmm…close…."

"Me..too…"

On cue, they moved faster and faster, they both wanted the other to wither under their powerful suction power. Simultaneously, they released a powerful burst of fluid into each other's mouth. Sasuke lapped up all the sweetness that Naruto offered him, while Naruto got his face decorated in the sticky substances, it was a bit too much for him to swallow it all. Sasuke slumped down next to Naruto, when his breathing was back to normal, he looked over to Naruto's direction. He let out a small chuckle.

"Stupid moron." He leaned over to Naruto, lapped up all the excess semen, then he kissed Naruto, they traded the substance back and forth with their tongue until it was over. After a few minutes of cool down, Sasuke hugged Naruto tightly while Naruto smiled how snuggly Sasuke can get.

"Sasuke, let's take a shower."

"Together?" Sasuke's eyes lit up.

Naruto laughed. "Ha ha, yes." Before he could say anything, Sasuke already carry Naruto to the shower in bridal style.

* * *

After fifteen minutes of giggling, screaming and moaning, both boys came out of the shower, all fresh and clean. Sasuke took the bed sheets down to the laundry room and tried to find a new one, while Naruto looked around his boyfriend's room. He came across a sheet of paper with something written on it, unfinished. He read at it slowly. 

'_Is this Sasuke's poem?' _Naruto asked himself, an idea hit him. _'I might as well finish this for him.'_ Naruto smiled. After a few minutes of erasing and editing, he finally satisfied with his choice of words for Sasuke's poem. He heard the door opened.

"What are you doing dead-last?" Sasuke asked as he started to spread the sheet out.

"Nothing." Naruto grinned then bounced over to help Sasuke with the bed sheets, he blushed as he remembered that he was an accomplice in tainted the other bed sheets.

"Naruto…" Sasuke pulled Naruto down to his chest, stroking the soft blond hair as he spoke softly. "I have to leave for a trip soon." Naruto's ears perked up.

"Where are you going?"

"To America, to visit my father and brother with my mother."

"Hmph." Naruto pouted. "For how long?"

"At least a week or so." He embraced the blond angel tightly, afraid that the angel would fly away if he let go.

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too…" Sasuke kissed Naruto deeply and affectionately on the lips.

* * *

It was raining heavily on a Sunday's morning. The sky was darkened, lightning was sneaking and stalking through the clouds, as if it was waiting for a perfect moment to strike. Naruto sat on the big window sill, his head leaned against the clear glass, his body was there but his thoughts seem to be flowing away along with the rain. 

'_I wonder how is Sasuke doing? Is he alright? Will he be back home safely? Ha ha ha ha. I think about Sasuke too much!! Damn it. But I wonder…is this a bad thing? Why does my heart miss him so? What is this feeling?'_

"Don't tell me you've picked up the brooding mood from Sasuke now." A soft gentle voice startled Naruto. He turned around quickly to see the man stood next to him, with an amusing look on his face.

"Hey Iruka." He smiled.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Iruka sat opposite of Naruto, looking outside the window.

"Just thinking about some stuffs."

"Hmm, Sasuke?"

"Ahhh. How do you know?" Naruto blushed.

Iruka sighed then smiled at the blushing boy. "I was at your age once, Naruto." Naruto looked at the man then smiled back. A silence enveloped the two figures, the only sound made was the torrent of rain and thunder booming in the distance.

"Iruka…"

"Hmm?"

"How do you know when you are in love?" Iruka knew this question would popping up soon or later. He was glad that he could be there for his troublemaker.

"You will know, your heart will tell you when you let it."

"But the heart can be so confusing." He stared blankly into the grey sky.

"It's true, your heart can tell you to do irrational things, things out of logic, things that your brain cannot compute. But your heart knows what best for you."

Silence fell again. A sharp jolt of pain jumped into Naruto's chest.

"Iruka, it happened again." Naruto said painfully. The man jumped up quickly and ran into the kitchen, frantically opened all the drawers. He found the blue tube after a few minutes of searching, he heard Naruto was coughing and crying in the other room.

"I'm coming Naruto. Hold on." Iruka yelled as he took the blue tube with him.

* * *

Sasuke looked outside the window. The sky was sinking in a beautiful golden color, the color reminded him of Naruto's hair, of Naruto's laughter. 

'_Naruto…'_

Mikoto looked at the young man next to her and smiled.

"It seemed like you've fallen for Naruto."

"Mother?"

"I know you can hear me Sasuke."

"…"

The older woman chuckled. "Love should be celebrate, it should be declare and be known, not tuck away in shame."

"…" A child was crying loudly a few seats down.

"Sasuke, look at me." Her son tore his eyes away from the window, Sasuke looked at his mother, he knew soon those dark blues eyes will penetrated all his defenses.

"Do you really love Naruto?"

"Yes…"

"Let him know, Sasuke, before someone or something take him away from you."

"You're right Mother, thank you." Mikoto gripped her son's hand tightly and smiled at him. Sasuke let a small smile appeared on his face back at her.

He took out a small folder next to him, after a few seconds of searching, he found the sheet that he was looking for. To his surprise, the poem on the paper was completed. The handwriting wasn't his, but the words was perfectly ended the poem. He smiled when he realized that his dead-last has the same handwriting.

'_Moron…'_

* * *

Naruto laid on his bed, his eyes was staring at clear sky, he amazed at how beautiful the sky can be at the same time it can turn into something so fearful and full of anger like the storm. Just like his body, one minute he was fine, the next he was laying on the floor, coughing and crying as the pain getting more and more unbearable. His mind turned into something else, something more pleasant. Sasuke. 

'_What is this feeling is my heart?'_

'_**I cannot describe it.'**_

'_When I think about him…'_

'_**I could feel my heart skip a beat…'**_

'_When I look into his eyes…'_

'_**My soul just got lost into it deeper…'**_

'_When I kiss him…'_

'_**There was no fire nor spark…'**_

'_But something so sweet and pure…'_

'_**Beyond my imagination.'**_

'_Have I really…'_

'_**Have I really…'**_

'_Fallen in love with…'_

'_**Fallen in love with…'**_

'_Sasuke?'_

'_**Naruto?'**_

* * *

_A Moment is an Eternity_

_If I could trade away Forever,_

_Just for a moment._

_I would gladly accept, because_

_A moment with you_

_Is an Eternity._

_If being with you is a dream, _

_Then my darling, please let me sleep_

_In this endless slumber._

_If being with you is a reality,_

_Then please chain and anchor me_

_In this place,_

_For I do not want to wander_

_In any sea of fantasy._

_If being with you is just a short moment_

_I would gladly accept, because_

_Being close to you my dear, my sweet_

_A moment is just an Eternity. _


	8. Chapter 7: Burning Fever

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters from the Naruto anime/manga series.

* * *

**A Moment is an Eternity**

**Chapter 7 - **Burning Fever

'_I have been sick a lot lately. What is wrong with me? This is the third time in two months.'_

A stream of tears ran down Naruto's dull blue eyes. He clutched his heart tightly.

"Sniff…sniff…"

'_Why does it hurt so bad? I fucking hate this, I hate the feeling, the feeling of being useless and depending on other people.'_

The room was now filled with a small sound of sobbing, its heartbroken sound could be heard by a woman outside the room. Her eyes filled with tears as she heard the boy crying.

'_Am I dying….? Sasuke….'_

Tsunade wiped away her tears with her a napkin then knocked gentle on Naruto's door.

"Naruto, can I come in?"

Naruto quickly wiped his face with his blanket, then laid back on bed and spoke weakly.

"Auntie Tsunade…"

The door opened. Tsunade walked in with the stethoscope around her neck then closed the door.

"Hey kiddo," the blonde woman said gently as if Naruto would break any minute if there was loud noise present. "how are you feeling?"

"I'm okay…" Naruto tried to grin. Tsunade noticed how red and puffy the boy's eyes were.

"Lift up your shirt and let me check you for a bit." He complied. After a few minutes of moving her stethoscope around, she found nothing wrong with the boy.

"You're fine kiddo, maybe it just a yearly symptom. Do you remember the last year and the year before?"

Naruto didn't reply her, it scared her a bit but she took to boy's hand into her.

"Tsunade…"

"What is it brat?" She could starting to see tears fallen down his cheeks.

"Why does it hurt so bad? Sniff…sniff…" Tsunade didn't care anymore, her eyelids gently let those tears rolling down. She pulled the boy up and put him in a tight embrace.

"I don't know kiddo, sniff…, I don't know…I've failed you…"

"No you didn't, sniff…"

A knocking sound on the door interrupted the boy and his surrogate mother's tearful moment. They both quickly let go of each other and wiped their tears away.

"Naruto…" Iruka spoke through the closed door. "Someone is here to see you."

"Okay Iruka." Naruto replied. Tsunade stood up and walked over to the door, she opened and let the dark-haired boy come in.

"I'll leave you two alone." She said.

"Thank you Dr. Tsunade." Sasuke did a bow. She nodded in return. Sasuke's attention was now on the boy in bed. Sasuke sat down on the bed, he put a hand on Naruto's forehead, then cupped the round cheek with it. Naruto closed his eyes and put his hand on Sasuke's hand.

"Your fever is down a little bit. You were burning hot the other day." Said the boy with the dark eyes. "I brought something for you."

"I told you to not buy me anything." Naruto opened his eyes and turned them into a disappointing look.

"I didn't you total-moron. Mother made you your favor soup, she said she put some extra herb to help bring the fever down. Naruto's eyes widened, he never thought that someone else that he hardly know actually cared for his health. He was glad and grateful for the lovely lady that Sasuke called Mother, her personalities were a lot different than Sasuke.

"Please tell Mikoto I say thank you for me." The sick boy grabbed Sasuke's hand.

"I am sure she already know how grateful you are. Now sit up." Sasuke commanded. A minute of struggling with Sasuke's help, Naruto sat with his back against the pillows, he looked at Sasuke to see what the bastard is doing. Sasuke removed a large thermo cup out of its case. He slowly opened the cap, the aroma of the stew crept up to Naruto's sensitive nose.

"Smells good."

"Mmhmm." Sasuke replied as he took out a spoon from the case. Slowly he stirred the soup, he could tell Naruto is hungry. "Open wide."

"WHAT?! I can feed myself, give me the damn spoon." Naruto said upset.

"No, now open wide." Naruto wanted to protest more further, but he got almost no strength in this body, so he sighed in defeat and opened his mouth slowly. Sasuke took a spoonful of soup, he blew on it gently then moved it into the waiting mouth. "It's good huh?" Naruto's cheek glowed a soft pink color. He nodded then reopened his mouth again, wanting for more. The dark-haired teen smirked.

After ten minutes, Naruto'd finished his soup, Sasuke took the cup downstairs to clean it up. When he returned, he helped Naruto lie back down on the bed. Sasuke placed a soft kiss on the blond's forehead, on his nose, then his lips. Sasuke plopped down next to Naruto. They both were staring a the ceiling now, Sasuke took Naruto's hand into his, he gave it a gentle squeeze, just to feel the other boy's return the squeeze back.

"Sasuke.." Naruto called out to his boyfriend, the voice was almost a whisper.

"Yeah?"

"Do you…" A pause. "Do you believe in heaven?"

Silence.

"I don't know Naruto…" Sasuke broke that silence, he locked his eyes into Naruto's always bright blue eyes. "But, I do know what heaven tastes like…"

"What?" Naruto gave the boy next to him a curious look.

Sasuke pushed himself up then leaned over to Naruto, they both kissed for a few minutes before Sasuke let go. "Heaven tastes like that…" He smiled down to the blond angel. Naruto had to hold himself back from choking on tears, he gave the boy above him his best real smile as he pulled Sasuke down for another kiss.

"I haven't got a chance to thank you." The taller teen said between kisses.

"For what?"

"Completed my poem, I love the ending you'd added in. You're smarter than you act." A smirk appeared on the handsome face.

"You're welcome you bastard." Naruto punched playfully on Sasuke's shoulder, he pulled Sasuke down and wrapped his arms around the boy tightly, he whispered into Sasuke's ear. "Stay with me tonight please."

"Okay…"

Sasuke pulled the blanket to cover both of them before he wrapped his arms around his sick boyfriend's waist. He kissed the boy on the nape, Naruto knew what would happen when Sasuke kissed his neck.

"Err…Sasuke?"

"Shhh"

Naruto felt a slightly cold hand underneath his shirt. "Sasuke…don't..I'm sick."

"I know." Sasuke put his hand on Naruto's chest. "Just let me feel your heartbeat, Naruto." The blond boy didn't let Sasuke see tears were softly rolling down his blushed cheeks.

'_So nice…'_

Naruto clutched onto the hand with his two arms tightly into his chest, not wanting to let go. They stayed like that for a while, just listening to each other's heartbeat. It was in synch. Soon sleep took over them both.


	9. Chapter 8: Jealousy

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters from the Naruto anime/manga series.

* * *

**A Moment is an Eternity.**

**Chapter 8 - **Jealousy

A few days later, Naruto's fever finally broke, he could go back to school. He couldn't wait for it. He wanted to catch to his friends, to everything he had missed when he was sick. As much as he hated to admit it, but he actually missed having the fan girls swarmed him to ask him questions about Sasuke. He made it to the class early on time. A lot of his friends surrounded him, asking and concerning about his health. Naruto was really glad that so many people actually care.

The blond boy didn't notice that two dark eyes were watching his every move. Sasuke didn't like it one bit at all when the blond got all these people around him, he kept his cool and tried to show his discomfort.

'_Grrr, they better not be touching him or else.'_

The crowd finally dispersed, leaving Naruto talking to Neji one on one. Sasuke finally snapped when he saw how close Neji was to Naruto, he walked angrily over to the two boys chatting happily. Naruto's laugh didn't seem to calm the foul mood from Sasuke. The raven-haired teen stood behind Naruto, Neji saw Sasuke then he knew something isn't good coming up, two pale arms wrapped around the unsuspected blond. Naruto felt a pair of lips were licking and sucking on his neck. He knew it was Sasuke, but he didn't understand what is Sasuke doing. The Uchiha shot Neji a dirty look then smirked, he went back to molesting the blond in front of everyone.

"Sasuke.." Naruto finally spoke. "What the hell are you doing?"

"What do you think I am doing?"

"Hintana just called me, I'm going to go Naruto." Neji backed away from the couple, uncomfortably.

"You're acting like an indecent person bastard, now get away from me." Said the irritating blond.

"So, it's true." Sasuke released the blond, he whispered coldly.

"What are you talking about?"

"You like Neji don't you?" Naruto couldn't believe his ears. His blue eyes showed a hint of hurt.

"Don't be a moron, he is my friend, nothing more." The smaller boy gritted his teeth.

"Oh yeah? Why didn't you move away when he was flirting with you?"

"Don't be stupid Sasuke. We were just talking."

Naruto sighed, then looked deep into the stupid dark eyes.

"Do you trust me Sasuke?"

Silence.

"I do…but I don't trust him." Sasuke pointed at the innocent Neji who was now talking to his cousin Hintana.

Naruto sighed again. "You possessive bastard." He shook his head then took his stuffs away from his desk and moved it in between Sakura and Ino. Sasuke just stood there watched his boyfriend sat far away from him. He cursed himself for being such an asshole to his angel.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke didn't speak to each other for the rest of the day. Naruto was mad while Sasuke sulked and reflected back on his words and action toward the blond. They both were struggling to catch some sleep, but sleep won't come to them. Naruto sat up and looked at his alarm clock. 1:23 a.m. He reached out for his cell phone, after a moment of thinking, he flipped it open, dialed a number that he got used to. Before it could ring, he closed it quickly. 

'_Damn it, damn Sasuke.'_

Tossed the phone down to table next to his bed. He closed his eyes, trying to get some sleep again.

* * *

Sasuke knew he had hurt Naruto, he must make up to his boyfriend somehow. After a period of turning and tossing, the next thing he knew he was in his car, driving around in the dark streets. Only a few cars here and there. He turned on the radio, the ambient music were playing in his car, like a sweet muse, the music gave him an idea to make up to his blond. Flipped his cell, he dialed a number that he never thought he would call. 

The phone vibrated loudly against the wooden table, it woke the tired Naruto up. Lifted the cell up to ear.

"Hello?" He said sleepily.

"Naruto?" A female voice was talking in the other line.

"Yeah? Who is this?"

"It's Sakura, I know it's late, but that boyfriend of yours asked me a favor. I couldn't refused, I am sorry Naruto."

"No don't worry about it, what did he want you to do?"

"He told me to tell you turn on your favorite radio station. It wasn't very clear I'm sorry. Good night Naruto."

"Nightie Sakura." They both hung up. Naruto reached over to his alarm clock, and tuned it to his favorite station as he sighed and wondered what that ass is up to now.

A song was just finished playing, then a female voice spoke clearly on the air.

"Welcome to the T's Goddess Lounge, who have I tempted in this late night?"

"Hn. Hi," _'Sasuke?' _"I would like to request a song for someone please." Naruto could hear the male voice wasn't at ease at all. He could tell how uncomfortable Sasuke would be right now. He couldn't help but snickered.

"Maybe I ask who is someone of yours?"

A clear throat sound could be heard. "My boyfriend, Naruto, we had a fight today. If you could please play a song to let him know that I'm sorry."

"Sure thing honey, good luck on making up with your boyfriend."

"Hn."

A soft soothing song played on the alarm clock. Naruto smiled, he thought he was the idiot one in the relationship, but sometime, the one that was in control can do stupid thing. He was glad though, glad that Sasuke was human after all, not some symbol of perfection. He grabbed his cell and called Sasuke.

"Dead-last." Sasuke was happy that his boyfriend called, he kept himself from leaping with joy.

"Bastard!"

Silence.

"Sasuke…?"

"Hn?"

"Meet me in front of my house."

"Okay."

Stood in his pajama, Naruto waited for Sasuke for around five minutes. The car slowly stopped in front of him. He hopped in quickly. He gave Sasuke a soft peck on the cheek. It was dark out, so Naruto didn't see a small tint of pink of the porcelain skin.

"Just drive, follow my direction." Naruto spoke softly. Sasuke nodded.

Soon the car stopped on a small hill above the city. Naruto stood silently, he watched city and the sky. It was a lovely view, the city was sleeping peaceful without any disturbance. Many dots of light acted like shiny jewels that had been sewed onto the black cloak. They seemed to be imitated the shining stars that appeared on the clear sky. Sasuke turned off the car engine, then he stood next to Naruto. The blond boy pulled the taller one in a warm embrace. They both enjoyed the comforting silence, the only sounds made were breathing and heartbeats.

"I am still mad at you…" A soft voice broke through the silence gently.

"I know, I'm sorry I'd hurt you." Sasuke hugged Naruto tighter. The blond chuckle at the gesture.

"He he, you're a selfish possessive bastard."

"But I'm all yours."

"I only belong to you, Sasuke." Naruto tip toed up and placed a soft kiss into those perfect lips. Sasuke gladly accepted before he let out a small whisper. The whisper couldn't be heard because they both were lost in the kiss, but it was there.

'_I love you, my angel.'_

* * *

**A/N: **For this chapter, there was an original version. I made Naruto slapped Sasuke really hard that blood came out of his mouth, Sasuke retaliated back by broken Naruto's wrist. Yeah..it was a bit too strong on drama, too much emotionally and physically hurt there, so I decided to do something mild. _  
_


	10. Chapter 9: All The Air I Need

**A/N: **I got a wonderful question from a review **Satski. **I know their relationship was rushed a bit. I just hate going through the angst of Sasuke and the confusion of Naruto for their relationship. So I just skipped that part and just say that they have feeling for each other, but Sasuke broke the chain and made the first move. Their relationship started from then on. **  
**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters from the Naruto anime/manga series.

* * *

**A Moment is an Eternity**

**Chapter 9 - All The Air I Need. **

Sasuke hugged Naruto closer to him, he kissed the blond lovingly. He remembered how much he'd hurt his angel, he wanted to make it up, make his angel to give him that special smile again. He didn't give a care to his erection that was crying for attention, he poured all his love into his kiss, as if it could melt away all the pain, the hurting words. Naruto didn't refuse the boy's kiss, instead he deepened it, he wanted to let Sasuke know that he only belong to Sasuke.

Their tongues danced back and forth in each other's mouth. Naruto's gripped firmly on to the soft dark locks that he'd always loved, while Sasuke's hands rubbed a circular motion behind the blond boy's back. He moved them further down, placed them on to two perfect tan mounds, he gave them a squeeze causing the blond to gasp then giggled playfully. The teens broke their kiss, leaving a string of saliva between their parted lips. Sasuke looked deep into Naruto's eyes, his thumb moved over the lower lip, broke the string away.

"Naruto, are you sure you want to do this?"

A few seconds for decision seemed like forever, Naruto finally nodded. "Yeah, yeah, I want to do this with you." His eyes showed the truth even though the feeling of fear was still present, he knew he could trust Sasuke.

"You don't have to." their foreheads touched each other. "I don't need you to prove that you belong to me Naruto, I trust you."

"No, I want this, I need this, please Sasuke. Make me yours." Naruto plead. Sasuke couldn't refuse that, especially when Naruto wanted to do this on his free will. The Uchiha kissed his boyfriend gently and passionately. He wanted to do this as slow as he could, enjoying this moment with the blond. He slowly laid Naruto down to his bed, he licked and nibbled on the earlobe then traced the jaw line with his tongue down to the sensitive spot on the boy's neck, the motion caused Naruto to mewl, his hands held on to Sasuke's hair tighter. Took it as a good sign, Sasuke butterfly kissed his way down to the dark color nipples, he took one in with his mouth, teasing it with his tongue, while the other being treated by his thumb and index finger. The sensation sent a jolt of electric all over Naruto's body, he gasped loudly when Sasuke nibbled on the hardened flesh, blew a cool air over it. The blond's erection jerked a few times underneath Sasuke's chest, it was hunger for attention.

Sasuke took the hardness into his mouth, he slowly engulfed the whole length making his angel squirmed and gasping for air. After a few minutes of lapping Naruto's sweet pearly drop of pre-come. Sasuke flipped Naruto over, his smooth tan ass was now faced Sasuke, he couldn't wait to make the blond scream. He attacked the boy's pink hole with a simple lick, he spread the cheeks further apart to gain easier access. Sasuke darted his tongue in and out of Naruto, driving the blond wild.

"Ah..ahh….Sa…suke…that….feels…good…." Sasuke smirked.

'_I can make you feel better soon.'_

The raven-haired boy scooped a large amount of Naruto's dripping pre-come in his index finger, while his middle finger got some of his own, he smeared the blond's heated ass with his fingers as he slowly pushed them in.

"This might cause a bit discomfort Naruto, I promise I will be better soon." With that he slid both of his fingers deeper into the boy.

"Ahh…" Sasuke moved his fingers in a scissor motion, finding the special spot inside Naruto.

"Sasuke!! Ahhhh…" The sweaty teen moaned out loud as his vision was darken, he could see many spot of lights.

'_Found it!'_

Sasuke continued on stretching his boyfriend out, occasionally he purposely rubbed the prostate, making Naruto screamed. He couldn't handle Sasuke's teasing any longer he knew he had to say something.

"Sasuke…ahh…Sasu..ke…"

"Hmm?"

"Please take me now, I can't wait any longer."

Sasuke pulled Naruto into an embrace, he kissed the teen deeply, he whispered huskily. "Suck me Naruto." Naruto complied, he bended down, taking that throbbing wet hard on into his mouth. He licked and sucked Sasuke, worked the head inside his mouth with his tongue.

"Naruto…ahh…you're…getting…really….good at …this…" Sasuke complimented the boy as he kept bobbing his head up and down on the shaft. His free hand massaged the sac, gave it a tug, causing the Uchiha to hissed. "Nar..uto….that's enough…." He gasped.

Sasuke pulled Naruto up, turned the boy around, his back was against his chest.

"Are you…ready..for this?"

"Yeah…"

Slowly Sasuke pushed his coated boner inside Naruto's waiting entrance. It was hot and tight, it wasn't like anything Sasuke have felt before, he had to refrain himself from thrusting all the way in. Bit by bit, inch by inch slowly soon Naruto's hot ass hit Sasuke's pubes. He slowly pumped himself in and out of the boy, he kissed Naruto's nape while his hands tweaked the boy's abused nipples.

"Oh God….Sasu…ke…ohhh….ahhh…" Naruto whimpered as the pleasure taking over his body. He could not longer control his body as if it was moving on its own, it was bouncing in rhythm against Sasuke's thrust. As his boyfriend thrust in, he pushed down. They were in a dance now, a dance that only the two of them could understand. They body were covered in sweat, moaning and grunting noise were made from the two. Sasuke took Naruto's hard on into his hand, he pumped it along with their rhythm. The sensual heat was burning between them beyond imagination.

"Sas..u..ke…"

"Hmm?"

"I'm…close…"

"Me..to..I'm gonna…make…you..mine…come…with….me" Naruto nodded.

After a few more pumping, both of their body convulsed in the waves of orgasm hit them. Naruto shot a power load that landed on his face, his neck, and his chest. While Sasuke released all his seed inside of the one that willing to take them, making Naruto as his. The tightness milked all that Sasuke have to give. Soon they both collapsed on the bed. Sasuke lapped up all the sweet sticky substance on Naruto's body and shared it with the teen.

They laid there for a while, basking in the afterglow, caressing each other's body part. They couldn't care less for the time that seemed to went by fast. After a couple of hours, they body recovered from the massive orgasm. Naruto looked lovingly into Sasuke's eyes.

"Sasuke?"

"Regret Naruto?" Sasuke smirked.

"Ha ha, no…" Naruto's face was blushing now, he whispered into Sasuke's ear. "Let's do it again." Sasuke's eyes widened at the suggestion, he looked at the blushing blond then replied huskily. "Okay."

"Let's do it in the shower." Naruto bounced up. "Race you there."

Sasuke chased after the giggling insatiable blond.

* * *

Sasuke opened his eyes painfully, the morning sun was shining brightly. He looked over to his side to check on Naruto, but the boy wasn't there, then he looked down. The blond's head was underneath his shirt. He shook his head then smirked. 

"Naruto…get out of my shirt, you're going to suffocated in there."

"No…" Naruto replied sleepily. "Don't you know…you are all the air that I needed to breathe?"

Sasuke smiled then took off the shirt, tossed it away. He stroke the blond locks, while Naruto just enjoyed laying there, half sleeping, half listening to Sasuke's heartbeat.


	11. Chapter 10: Six Months

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters from the Naruto anime/manga series.

* * *

**A Moment is an Eternity**

**Chapter 10 - **Six Months

Naruto had always hated hospital. He detested the smell of its. Not the smell of the disinfectant, but the smell of the dying, of the death that hung heavily in the air. He couldn't literally smell it, but he felt it.

'_Grrr, how long do they have to make us wait? Damn it.'_

Iruka, who sat next to Naruto, could sense his discomfort. He pat the boy's hand, when Naruto turned to him, he smiled.

"It will be over soon Naruto, just a few more minutes I am sure." Naruto sighed.

"Alright, if you said so. I just don't like it here."

"I know. You've never liked any hospital." Iruka comforted the boy then went back to his magazine. Fifteen minutes later, an extremely attractive nurse opened the door with a clipboard in her hands.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"That's me." Naruto stood up, Iruka did the same.

"How are you today Naruto?" The nurse asked sweetly.

"Pretty peachy, how about you Shizune?"

"I'm good." She replied cheerfully. Iruka smiled at her. They both followed her, after a long period of winding hallways, she put them in an office room.

"Please wait right here. Dr. Tsunade and Dr. Jiraiya will come in soon."

"Thank you Shizune." Iruka nodded to the woman.

"Just doing my job." She walked out of the room, as soon as the door closed. Naruto gave Iruka and a curious look.

"Who is Dr. Jiraiya?"

"I don't know Naruto, must be one of Dr. Tsunade's colleagues."

"Maybe."

A minute or two, the boy and the man could hear a commotion outside the room. They couldn't hear it clearly, but they knew the woman's voice was Tsunade, and she sounded upset. She cleared her throat then opened the door. A man with silver hair like Kakashi, but a bit older walked in along with Tsunade. Her eyes was red and puffy, her mascara was running, made her looked like a raccoon.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Jiraiya, and you all know Dr. Tsunade, I assume." He extended his hand to Iruka and Naruto. Iruka and Naruto shook his hand then nodded.

"Hey Granny Tsunade, what's wrong with you?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Nothing brat, both of you take your seat and listen to Jiraiya." The woman's voice was stern, but shaken. Naruto could sense something is wrong. Normally Tsunade would smacked him in the head when he called her Granny, something is definitely not right.

"Well, let me get started." The older man cleared his throat. "I'm going to give you guys the result of Naruto's test and the prognosis."

"Prognosis?" Iruka's eyes lit up.

"As you all know, Naruto has a rare illness. He is perhaps the only one in this world with the Kyuubi's Fever, because of the fever symptom that happens occasionally, right Naruto?"

"Mmhmm." Naruto nodded.

"How are those experimental pills working out for you?"

"They're fine, they couldn't stop the pain though."

Jiraiya sighed. "Just as I suspected. It seems that your illness has grown son."

"What do you mean by 'it has grown'?" Iruka stepped in.

"Naruto's illness doesn't go away like any other, I'm sure you know this, and it has been living inside of him. The experimental pills were made to suppressed the growth, but as time went by, the illness seemed to be immune to the pills. It has grown at an alarming speed. I am sorry Naruto." Jiraiya looked at Naruto with a pity look in his eyes. "But at this rate, the illness will soon shut down your body within six months or so."

"WHAT?!" Iruka yelled. "What the hell is this? Tsunade is this true?" The woman didn't meet Iruka's eyes. She was sobbing uncontrollably as she walked quickly out of the door.

"Naruto…" Iruka looked at the boy, his face was on the floor, he was quiet.

"I will be your doctor from now on Naruto. The chief staff thinks that it would a wise choice to let someone with no relation with the patient to take over because of how emotional this can be. Tsunade will be treated as a guardian to you, no longer your doctor."

Naruto nodded, but he still didn't say anything, he was lost in his thought. Iruka leaned down to the boy, he put a hand on the boy's back.

"Naruto…do you want to go home?" He saw the boy nodded, his attention turned to Jiraiya. The old doctor understood, so let gave Iruka the motion to take the boy home.

When Iruka took Naruto out of the room, they both confronted a crying Tsunade, tears were rolling down her eyes, she held a bunch of tissue paper in one hand. She gave the boy a hug as soon as she saw him.

"Naruto…sniff…sniff…"

"Tsunade, is what that doctor said is true?" Iruka asked with a concern, inside him, his heart was breaking away slowly.

"Yes, I asked him to break the news for me, sniff…I couldn't do it…sniff. I am sure he also told you that he will be Naruto's doctor from now on?"

"Yes. I am going to take Naruto home."

"Okay, I will see you guys home tonight." Tsunade released the boy. Naruto had finally stop staring that the floor, he looked at Tsunade's puffy eyes, he showed her his foxy grin.

"Don't cry Granny Tsunade, it will be fine. Don't you worry." Naruto doubted his words. It didn't seem to help the situation as the woman cried harder. Iruka was trying to be strong for both of them, but inside him, through all the denials, his heart was breaking.


	12. Chapter 11: Breaking Up

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters from the Naruto anime/manga series. I do not own the song "White Flag" It belongs to one of my favorite singer, **DIDO**

* * *

**A Moment is an Eternity**

**Chapter 11 - **Breaking Up

What strange about Sasuke was that no matter how long he sat in the sun or how strong it was, his skin would never turn into a tan color. It must have been genetic or something. Naruto was curious as he leaned in and sniffed the boy's neck for some kind of scent or sun block lotion, but all Naruto could smell was the intoxicating smell of strawberry and sweet soft fresh rain. The fragrance made Naruto wanted to attack that neck right there.

'_It has been a week now since that doctor told me that I am dying. I haven't tell Sasuke yet, I don't think I can tell him. It had hurt my family enough, I can't bare to watch Sasuke suffer.' _

Naruto sighs. He was scared, he really didn't want to see anyone suffer, he wanted them all to be happy. However, death is an inevitable thing, it will come soon or later. It had chosen soon for Naruto. He had accepted it, he knew he didn't have much time left. He tried to make the best out of its. His heart was breaking as the days went by, but the ever oblivious Sasuke still didn't know.

'_Maybe I should…Maybe…That's the only way…'_

The blond boy leaned in and kissed Sasuke on the neck, caused the sleeping boy to wake up from his nap.

"Hey dead-last, what are you doing?" Sasuke smirked amusingly.

"Bastard! I told you to stop calling me that!"

"And if I don't?"

"Hmph." Naruto thought for a minute. "No sex for you."

Those words always gave Naruto the upper hand ever since their first copulation. Sasuke dreaded those words. As usual, he took his boyfriend's tan hand into his moonlight skin. He gave it a gentle kiss then smiled at the bright blue eyes.

"Stupid." Naruto stuck his tongue out at the boy.

"Stupid." Sasuke repeated him. This was a usual thing for them. However, today Sasuke was going to make the best use out of this silly repetition.

"Stupid."

"Stupid."

"Stupid."

"I love you."

"Stup….what?"

"Naruto," Sasuke held on to the teen's hand tightly. "We need to talk about something."

"What is it?"

"We have been going out more than a year right?"

"Yep."

"You know that you are very special to me, don't you Naruto?"

"Sasuke…"

"I've fallen in love with you Naruto…"

'_No, no, no, NO, NO, NO! This cannot be. FUCK!!'_

"Sasuke…"

"Shh, I am not finish. The bottom line is this Naruto. I love you." Sasuke wrapped his hands around those round cheek, brought his lips closer to Naruto. The blond pushed his boyfriend away gently.

"No Sasuke, I don't think I can…love you." With that, he got up and dashed away from Sasuke's sight, leaving the raven-haired teen behind, dazed, confused, and hurt.

Naruto had avoided Sasuke for over a week. He ignored the phone call, the note passing, he ignored those hurtful look from the his lover's eyes. It was hurting him so much, but he won't let Sasuke know his true feelings, because it might hurt them both when Naruto die. The prankster cried _softly_ at night in his bed, wishing there was an easy way out of this mess. Out of this shit that life have handed to him, a blessing and a curse. A love an a fatal illness.

'_Time to stop. Stop thinking about yourself Naruto. Cut those bonds, free them. Let them be happy. They don't deserve to suffer watching you die. Free them.'_

* * *

Sasuke's heart was breaking away as his angel had been ignoring him. What have he done to deserve this fate? 

'_Maybe I've move too fast. Maybe it is me after all. I'm sorry Naruto, please don't hate me. Naruto?'_

Naruto found Sasuke up in their favorite spot. The boy was sulking, his face lit up when he saw Naruto, his eyes shone a mix of happiness and hurt.

"Sasuke…we need to talk."

"Naruto…I know…I know I've been moving too fast, I am sorry. We'll do this slow, we'll do this at your pace. I know I'm selfish but please give me a chance."

'_You've got it all wrong Sasuke.' _Naruto could feel his heart breaking at any moment. _'Oh God, this is the hardest thing I have to do in my life.' _

"I want to talk about something else Sasuke…"

Sasuke pulled Naruto closer, hugged him tightly, he didn't want to let Naruto go at all.

"Sasuke…" Naruto spoke in a low tone that it was almost a whisper, but he knew Sasuke could hear him. "I think we should see other people…"

Pushing him away gently, Sasuke tried to look at Naruto's eyes, but they were looking at the floor.

"What are you saying Naruto?"

"We should see other people Sasuke."

"Is this about me saying 'I love you' too soon? I promise you I won't say it again, please don't do this…"

"Sasuke, I think you should find someone else that can love you, someone that can return the same feeling that you had for me. I am sorry but I am not that person. Our personalities just…clashing each other. We just cannot work."

"What the hell is this Naruto, if this is some kind of a prank or joke, stop this now." Sasuke shook Naruto, the raven-haired just couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"It isn't a joke Sasuke…We should just find some other people, you should get yourself a nice girl, have a family with her in future…"

"FUCK the future, I only want you don't you understand, I cannot give anyone else the same feeling I have for you. If you are sick I think you should get some rest Naruto. This isn't even funny anymore." Sasuke was mad now, his heart was slowly shattered away by the painful words.

"No Sasuke, I am not sick. I am thinking very clearly, and this is my choice. I am sorry, you deserve someone that could love you Sasuke. My heart wasn't in this."

"So this is just a fucking fling for you?"

'_No Sasuke. Please forgive me.'_

"Yes."

"Look at the me in the eyes Naruto." Sasuke gritted his teeth. "You look at me in the eyes and tell me that you don't want me anymore."

Naruto slowly looked deep into those obsidian orbs, tears were forming into small bubbles in them.

'_It hurts now Sasuke, but you will find relief and happiness later on.'_

"Please Sasuke, forget about me."

"FUCK!!" Sasuke screamed, he tore himself away from Naruto. "FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" He screamed as he punched his pale hand into the wall over and over. Blood was gushing out into the porcelain skin, soon his skin tore apart, revealed his white knuckle bones. Tears in his eyes stung and blinded him. Naruto wrapped the boy's blood hand with his arms.

"Sasuke, stop it! Please! I am not worth it."

"FUCK YOU! Why do you even care?!" With that Sasuke pulled his hand away from Naruto, he walked slowly away from the blond, the heartbroken sound of the Uchiha crying was echoing in Naruto's ears. When Sasuke was out of his sight. Naruto broke down on the floor clutching his heart. The tears that he held back now flowed out like torrent.

"SASUKE!!! Please forgive me, I must do this…sniff…sniff…so that you don't…have to suffer…later on…when I die…Please forgive me…"

Two hearts died that day. Things could not be the same again for the two teens. Their happiness shattered away, flowed along the river of pain. The followed week could never ever be the same again. Sasuke got his hand treated, but his heart was still broken. It hurt him so bad when he saw the blond in class, in the hallway, when he walked home. His eyes showed a sign of fatigue, he hasn't been sleeping lately. The blond boy images always popped into his head. The memories of the two of them together played through his brain like an endless track tape. It was over and over, he wished it could move on, but atlas it couldn't because reality hit him. Naruto was no longer his. Naruto had broke himself away from Sasuke's grip on his free will. Naruto had gone…

Things weren't good for the blond either. He kept on crying at night, his eyes turn red and puffy. He lacked the will to eat any food. His body was in pain from the Kyuubi's Fever while his heart broken. He cherished the thought that Sasuke will be happy without him, without knowing that he will soon be dead.

'_He will thanks me someday. Sasuke…My heart will always be yours. I am sorry I cannot be with you forever in this life. Perhaps we will be more fortunate in the next.'_

Soft crying sound was made in his room again, it broke that silence, that darkness was glooming everywhere.

* * *

In the morning, Naruto's head was pounding, his body was on fire. He knew it was the fever symptom. It even hurt for him to breathe. He called out weakly for Tsunade. He tried to reach out to the door, but to his dismay, he was blackout and slumped down heavily on the floor. The woman walked by and heard a heavy thumping sound from Naruto's room. She knocked on it gently. No answer. A second time. No answer. When she opened the door, she gasped as she saw the boy passed out on the floor. She quickly called out to the two men. 

"Iruka! Kakashi! Help me!"

After ten minutes later, they had the boy on his bed. Soon the boy opened his eyes slowly, he saw the woman checking for his heart with her stethoscope.

"Hey kiddo, you're up." She spoke sadly, looking at the at tired boy.

"Have I…"

"Passed out? Yes you did. You gave us quite a scare."

"I'm sorry." Tears were running down his cheeks then he looked away.

"Shh." She wiped away his tears as the tears of her own trickled down. "You take some rest Naruto." She leaned down and kissed his forehead.

A minute later, his phone rang. He struggled to get it, finally got his hand on it, he flipped it open.

'_Please don't let it Sasuke, I don't think I can talk to him without crying myself out.'_

It was Ino's number.

"Naruto?" The female on the other line asked.

"Yeah…" Naruto said weakly, then clear his throat. "Eh hem. It's me. What sup Ino.?"

"How are you feeling Naruto?"

"I'm tired, I've got fever again."

"Yeah. Mr. Umino told us. But listen. Do me a favor will you?"

"I'll try."

"Turn on your radio station."

"Hmm?"

"Just do it please. Bye." Ino hung up the phone line.

Naruto sighed as he turned his radio on. The T's Goddess Lounge played the same ambient music as usual. After their song was over. The soft radiant voice of the hostess was on the air.

"This is T's Goddess Lounge. How may I be of aid today?"

"I'd like to request a song please."

'_Sasuke's voice.' _How he missed and longed to hear that cold, but deep down gentle and caring, voice again.

"May I ask who is the song for?"

"It's for my lover…Well, ex-boyfriend." A tone of hurt was in his voice.

"Awww, I am so sorry honey. Is there a particular song in your mind or would you like me to pick one out for you?"

"Could you please pick one out for me?"

"Sure no problem. Cheer up honey, if you really love him, don't ever let him go."

"Thank you miss."

"You're welcome."

The string and percussion started playing, soon a heavenly voice of the female singer could be heard. It was **_Dido_**, the song was **_White Flag_**. One on Naruto's favorite songs.

_I know you think that I shouldn't still love you,  
Or tell you that.  
But if I didn't say it, well I'd still have felt it  
where's the sense in that?  
I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder  
Or return to where we were_

_I know I left too much mess and  
destruction to come back again  
And I caused nothing but trouble  
I understand if you can't talk to me again  
And if you live by the rules of "it's over"  
then I'm sure that that makes sense_

_And when we meet  
Which I'm sure we will   
All that was there  
Will be there still  
I'll let it pass   
And hold my tongue  
And you will think  
That I've moved on..._

Naruto's tears were flowing down his whisker-marked cheeks as the message of the song got to him. When the singer got the chorus lines. He started to sing along.

"I will go down with this ship. And I won't put my hands up and surrender. There will be no white flag above my door, I'm in love and always will be."

He heard the doorbell downstairs. Tsunade answered the door. Naruto was too tired to try to hear who was it down there. Tsunade walked up to Naruto's room, she put her head into the boy's room. She had to leave the door opened this time, that way Naruto can call out for her.

"Naruto…You've got a visitor." The blond woman said softly to the boy. "I'll leave you two alone."

"Thank you Dr. Tsunade." The same male voice on the radio.

"Sasuke…" Naruto turned around quickly, looking at the pale boy stood at his bed.

"Hey you…" Sasuke leaned down and kissed Naruto on his forehead. He rubbed the boy's forehead, his eyes looked lovingly into blue ones. The black eyes were stoic but pain was visible in them.

"Damn it Sasuke…why..the hell...are you here..." The sick boy couldn't hold his tears in any longer. He let out a loud sobbing noise. He didn't care anymore. He'd missed Sasuke too much. It was so painful. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and pulled him into a fierce embrace.

"I missed you too Naruto…sniff…sniff…" Sasuke was crying now too. His shoulders were shaking uncontrollably. The two lovers let out all their tears on each other. Sasuke kissed Naruto's neck gently, then moved to his cheek, he licked away those salty tears as his own mingled with Naruto's. He kissed Naruto on his pouted lips in a the most soft and tender way he knew.

"Sasuke…you won't give…sniff… up on me do you…"

"Never my angel…I told you…sniff…it would take you forever…sniff…to get rid of me…"

"Naruto…" Sasuke buried his face into Naruto's pillow, whispered softly into the blond's ear. "I don't care if you love me or not…Please don't ever leave me alone…I don't know what I would do without you…Just let me be with you please."

Naruto's tears flowed down as these loving words were next to his ear. "I don't know…sniff…what I would do…without you either…"

"Naruto…?" Sasuke asked softly.

"Sniff…yeah?"

"Tell me the truth Naruto." Sasuke wiped the tears away from his eyes. " Tell me the real reason why you wanted to leave me. I can tell you were lying when you said you don't want me anymore. You are not a very good liar Naruto."

Naruto stared deeply into Sasuke's eyes. He knew he couldn't deny his lover the truth any longer. He knew how stubborn Sasuke can be. Even if Sasuke won't find the truth from his lips, he would find it from his guardians.

"Sasuke..sniff…"

"I'm listening Naruto…" The boy above Naruto gave him a sad smile.

"I am very ill. Sniff…I'm dying" Sasuke put his finger on Naruto's lips. He leaned down and kissed the boy. Tears trickled down on the tan cheeks, mixed with Naruto's tears. "Please…Sasuke…sniff…don't cry…it isn't…you."

"I'm a human…Naruto…I'm only human." Sasuke buried his head onto Naruto's chest. The blond stroke those dark locks gently.

"If being with you is just a short moment

I would gladly accept, because…" Sasuke spoke softly.

"Being close to you my dear, my sweet

A moment is just an Eternity." Naruto replied back.


End file.
